Heart of Dust
by Alithea
Summary: Shoujoai content. Back from the grave with some reediting a Juricentric AU crossover story of sapphic proportions.
1. An Evening Out

**Title: Heart Of Dust  
Chapter One: An Evening Out  
Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine  
Characters appearing in this chapter are from: Gundam Wing, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Fruits Baskets, and X/1999.**

"Look," Cathy called from the kitchen, voice ringing in that determined and stubborn tone Juri had learned she could not escape from, "I think you really need to get out of the house, and since Duo and I are going to the movies why don't you just tag along?"

Juri was in the living room sitting on the couch and running a brush over her cat Kyou, she blew away a few pesky strands of orange cat hair that were threatening to fly up her nose and smiled when the cat looked at her in irritation. She set him on the floor. Juri wasn't sure it was possible, but the cat walked away in a huff. For a cat, Kyou had the worst temperament the young woman had ever seen.

With the cat off her lap and no more excuses to ignore her roommate's quest to "get her a life", Juri sighed and asked, "So which theater are you going to?"

Cathy still busy in the kitchen replied, "Oh it's on the other side of town. Somewhere near the club."

With that information Juri folded her arms across her chest and considered her options. The other side of town was full of alternative style coffee houses and restaurants, very bohemian and a far cry from her regular hangouts, which included the twenty-four hour grocery store (she worked there as a supervisor on the graveyard shift), UC Ohtori (the local college where she inched towards her history major), and of course the Valerian (a bar where she met most of the people she called friends and three of the people she called ex-girlfriends). She took a deep breath and walked over to her room, brushing her slacks off in a vain attempt to free them of cat hair.

"Well," it was Cathy again; the background was filled with the sound of quick and eager chopping.

"I guess I'll tag along," Juri called out reluctantly from her room. "Tell me when you're ready to go."

Kyou brushed past her just before she shut the door making it clear in his feline mannerisms that he did not wish to be trapped in a closed space with her. She rolled her eyes and after shutting the door stepped over a pile of cloths to turn her stereo on.

"Still I tried to sigh. And he didn't listen to me," Juri sang along to the music as she shrugged out of her work cloths and into something more comfortable.

Neatly dressed in a black pair of form fitting jeans and a red silk blouse Juri retreated to her bed for a brief nap, or at least to close her eyes for a moment before the movie. School was on a break between summer sessions and she had taken on a few double shifts at work to earn extra money.

It wasn't easy paying her own way through life, but it was the card life had dealt her. It was exhausting though, and she wondered if maybe the long hours were beginning to get to her, perhaps her over responsibility was what kept her relationships from lasting. She lost the thought as she shut her eyes, quickly lost to much needed sleep.

"Juri?"

She was sure someone was calling her. It couldn't be a dream.

"Hey Juri!"

And it wasn't Cathy because the voice was playfully husky.

"Hey lover."

That little comment made her open her eyes, but slowly.

"I'm talking into a vast space that is your ears," the voice's owner, blearily coming into focus, stated. "Hullloo…," the voice paused and then called over his shoulder, "Cathy I think we've lost her!"

His?

Baby blue eyes and an impish smile suddenly burst into sharp focus and with her left arm Juri pushed Duo out of her face.

"I hate you," she whispered sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

A jovial arm wrapped around her shoulder and she stiffened as he squeezed tightly and said, "Oh, but I loooove you."

"If you don't get off of me," her tone was low, and her hazel eyes narrowed. "I will not be responsible for any of your hospital bills."

Juri pushed her auburn locks from her face with a slender hand as Duo quickly removed himself from her bed, smile plastered to his face. Cathy soon appeared in the doorway a small mark of concern over her features.

"You okay," she asked.

"Fine," Juri replied, standing up and straightening out her shirt. "Did I sleep through the movie," she asked hopefully.

Cathy smirked and shook her head, "No such luck kid. You ready to go?"

Knowing there was no way out Juri grabbed her keys and wallet and headed for the door.

**I long for solid from the world  
****I long for rest from the burdens I bare  
****But above all in the lessons of this life  
****I long for escape from the women I've loved  
****Those cruel and sweet arms  
****I could never escape**

The theater was one of the older movie houses still in the area, leftover and grandiose from a time when actors could act and movies had original and interesting plots. They had taken two cars because Juri wanted a way to escape if Cathy and Duo decided to do something after the movie. She wasn't sure she was in the mood for anything more social than the silence and overly air-conditioned chill of the movies. Her roommate, Cathy, did her best to assure Juri that she wouldn't run into any familiar faces.

Of course Cathy could only hide behind Duo when she was proven wrong.

Juri huffed and shook her head as she approached the ticket line and with an incredulous smile one of her ex's waved her over. Slipping on an aloof and stoic mask, that served her well when she was facing down employees or professors, Juri stepped over.

"Well, well… Look who's being social again," the blonde quipped perking an eyebrow. "You look good."

"So do you Dorothy. What are you seeing tonight?" It was asked with hope that Juri somehow knew would be squashed.

The blonde flipped her hair over one shoulder as she replied, "Oh some gaudy horror movie. Not really my taste, but my date has an odd fascination for the things."

"Oh." Juri considered her tone and hoped it didn't sound too disappointed. She swallowed softly, before asking, "Who's your date?"

She followed Dorothy's stormy eyes to the petite young woman with violet-black hair. Before she could say anything Cathy tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a ticket. She took it and grimaced, biting back her want to scream.

"Enjoy the film," Juri stated curtly over her shoulder as she was led away into the theater.

Cathy winced as the three entered the lobby, and asked worriedly, "Are you going to be okay? I didn't think anyone would be here, especially to see this movie."

"Don't knock cinema genius," Duo rang in, "It takes great skill to get the splatter just right for those gory scenes."

Juri took a deep breath and quickly made her way to the concession stand. She knew she shouldn't have left the house. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dorothy and the petite girl walk arm and arm into the theater. Despite what Cathy might have feared it was not Dorothy's presence that made her uncomfortable. It was true they had broken up under the worst of situations followed by an argument to end all arguments, but that was still nothing compared to what that petite young woman Dorothy was "dating" had done to her.

"Hey wasn't that Shio- oof," Duo was cut off by a quick jab to his stomach.

"Yes it was," Cathy tried to whisper.

The impish youth mouthed a "what" and Cathy responded by doing a bad mime that Duo somehow understood as, "Don't mention her name. Juri still isn't over it yet." He shook his head in understanding and kept his mouth shut until they entered the theater, leaving Juri to wait for popcorn.

Inside people scrambled for seats. It was surprisingly crowded for a B movie and looking around Duo could only wince at the train wreck that was waiting to happen.

"She's gonna kill me," Cathy whispered, and shook her head as she let out a deep and exasperated breath.

Duo nodded and said, "I'm not sure I can save you either babe."

He then stepped forward and waved to the mass of people in the theater he knew, including yet another of Juri's ex's who was cuddled up with an overly pretty football player.

**You're leaving me drowning  
****Watch me I'm drowning  
****And I can't escape the tide  
****Of all the feelings I have inside  
****Tell me I'm dreaming  
****But I know what I'm seeing  
****And there's no escaping  
****Not this time  
**  
Juri waved.

She didn't smile, but she waved. There really wasn't much else for her to do as the sea of familiar faces was a lot to take in all at once and of course within the sea were women she really didn't want or need to run into, at least not all at once, and specifically right at that moment. Of course all four of Juri's exes were snuggling up to dates. She grit her teeth and quickly took her seat next to Duo who was sharing the grim expression of his girlfriend.

"Sorry," Cathy whispered.

Juri didn't say a word.

"How was I supposed to know everyone and God would want to see this movie?"

Silence, somehow Cathy could just imagine the crickets beginning to chirp in the background.

"Could you at least pass the popcorn?" She was desperate for some sign of life, or at least a sign that Juri wasn't going to implode from all the unspoken emotions that seeing so many familiar faces had surely brought on.

The popcorn bucket reached her followed by a low and barely audible question.

"Are you aware of who is in this theater right now?"

"Yes."

Duo sat back in his seat wishing the girls wouldn't have this particular discussion while he was literally stuck in the middle.

"Dorothy is here with Shiori, who not only left me but got caught cheating on me. Kozue is here with a football player. I'm sure you know how wonderful that makes me feel. And finally, just because the day wouldn't be complete without it… Kanoe is here as well," Juri said softly, quickly, and angrily just as the previews began.

Duo who had known Juri a little longer than Cathy had the look of a deer caught in headlights at the very mention of one names. His jaw dropped and hung agape for a moment of to and then out of nowhere he whispered, and a little too loudly, "The dragon lady."

The young Chinese man in front of him turned around to give a harsh shush.

Duo waved it off as he turned to Juri and said quickly, "We can leave."

"Oh no," the stoic beauty replied, "Now that my life's become a horror movie I'd like to know what I can expect from here on out."

**Here in a heart of dust  
****You take what you must  
****And after all is lost  
****That is when you pay the cost**

Kyou was attempting to scale one of Cathy's many large and over grown potted plants when Juri returned home, tired and aching from the evening. She shooed him away and he looked as if he were going to argue, if cats could, but he obviously sensed his owner's mood and merely trotted off to cause mischief elsewhere.

Juri avoided the red flash of the answering machine and headed straight for the shower. It was the one place in the house she could think without fear of interruption from Duo, who had a habit of acting like an annoying little brother. She already had a little brother. She really didn't want a second. She wouldn't be bothered anyway since Cathy was most likely going to hideout with Duo until the next day.

The bathroom was filled with a thick cloud of steam, because, despite the rising temperatures outside, Juri liked her showers near scalding. The water dripped down her as she braced herself against the cool tile taking in deep breaths to keep from crying. She went over the four exes that had made unwanted appearances during the evening.

She could forgive Dorothy because the blonde goddess wasn't dating Shiori to hurt her. In fact she wagered that Dorothy had left her a message to apologize. Their break up may have been messy but after a few months of avoiding each other Juri and Dorothy saved something that resembled their friendship. A goddess and a fallen angel were just never meant for anything deeper than simple understanding, or so Juri had forced herself to believe.

Kozue… The name was enough to make Juri forego standing as she slid down the tile to sit at the bottom of the shower, water raining down on her. Juri had dated her in high school and knew they were destined to part because Kozue liked playing too much to stay in an overly long-term relationship.

That left two women to think about.

After Dorothy, it had taken Juri nearly a year before she could even settle into the idea of dating again. And once she did she came across Shiori. And Shiori broke her heart. Just took it and crushed it, buried her and watched her settle into ash. It was still too soon to run into her, let alone see her arm and arm with someone. There was little to do though, the petite girl reveled in the pain she caused. Juri had little defense against her. She was the breaker for the evening. Seeing Shiori was really enough to make a normal day a nightmare.

And then there was Kanoe.

"Kanoe," she whispered softly.

Juri sniffed and shook her head as she stood and turned off the water. She towel dried her hair and slipped into her room, dressed and then combed out the tangles in her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail.

Kanoe was her first. The first to show her what passion meant, the first to show her what want and need were; and the first to really and truly break her heart.

**Are you different  
****They all say they're different  
****But no one is different  
****In the end they all come  
****They settle me down  
****And then lay the foundations  
****Before burning everything to the ground**

The phone rang and Juri picked it up despite herself.

"Hey," the voice on the other end was a little low.

"Hey," was all Juri could reply.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Want me to come over?"

"I don't think it would be wise."

"I promise no funny business." There was a slight grin that could be heard in the tone of the woman's voice.

"Dorothy-"

"Juri, don't pull your, I'm-in-pain-let-me-brood-like-a-good-statue routine with me."

"Dorothy I'm-"

"I'm coming over."

"I-"

"You don't get a choice in the matter."

The line went dead and Juri hung up the phone. Kyou pranced in and jumped up into her lap with a refined purr. She wondered what he was so pleased about. She scratched him behind the ears and sat back against the headboard of her bed.

**There is a heart  
****Now made of dust  
****Reticent creature once made of lust  
****And she's ready  
****But for what she can not say**

To be continued…..


	2. Concerning Dragons and Angels

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Two: Concerning Dragons and Angels  
****Rated: PG-13  
Poetry is mine  
Characters not mine just borrowing from various sources.  
****Characters in this chapter are from Gundam Wing, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Fruits Baskets,** **and X/1999.  
**

"God, Juri, you look like crap," Dorothy said the minute the door swung open. She stepped in slowly shaking her head.

Juri took a deep breath, rolling her eyes slightly and let the door shut with a light thud once the blonde was inside. She perked an eyebrow when she noticed that Kyou was rubbing back and forth across Dorothy's legs. The goddess bent down to pet the orange tabby and quickly scratched his head, stormy blue-grey eyes catching the brief smirk on Juri's face.

"So...," Dorothy began as she stood up, "Would you like tell me why you didn't mention this in your last letter?"

The usually stoic angel shrugged sadly.

The platinum blonde really hated seeing her that way. Juri was never supposed to look defeated. Juri was a battling angel, intelligent, beautiful, and wise. As such, a mere little girl should not have the power to topple her. Even those last weeks when Dorothy was arguing with her about everything, even then, when she was insulted and angry that their relationship couldn't work the goddess hated the scars she left her angel with.

No one was allowed to make Juri hurt. She wanted nothing more than to expel her exacting revenge but she knew very well her stoic angel would never approve. With a sigh she stepped over to her friend and put an arm around Juri's shoulders.

"How many hours have you been working this week," Dorothy asked as she walked Juri over to the living room.

"Too many," was the weary reply. "They need to hire more people."

"So you can be in charge of even more people who don't know the first thing about anything," the goddess quipped. "I don't think that would help you much. A long vacation perhaps, some sleep and some time... That's what you need."

Both sat gracefully on the couch. Secure that Juri was at least semi-sound Dorothy got up and padded over to the kitchen to procure some refreshments. Kyou was always a step or two behind her, and somehow the goddess avoided stepping on him as she moved about.

"Maybe you should just adopt him," Juri said just loud enough to be heard. "I think he prefers your company."

Dorothy stepped out of the kitchen with two glasses of iced tea and shook her head, "Oh I think Kyou just misses me. If you left for a year he'd miss you too."

Juri took the glass that was offered and chuckled.

"At least you can still laugh." The blonde said with some relief.

"Wait until the nostalgia wears off."

A blonde eyebrow perked, "Juri?"

"I didn't want to worry you," she said softly.

"Well now that you've failed-"

"And I was hoping Cathy would run into you and give you the scoop."

Dorothy sipped her tea and then put it down on the coffee table. "I've been back for two weeks and I haven't seen you around anywhere. I knew it was something-"

"And then fate handed her to you," Juri interrupted, "How was your 'date'?" The bitterness was not easily hidden, nor was the obvious hurt.

"Not so good. She reminded me of someone and that was bad sign," Dorothy quickly confessed.

"I hate her you know," it was a controlled almost sob. Her hazel eyes were bluer with the tears she refused to cry.

The goddess sighed, "What a stupid girl she must have been if she wanted you like this."

The night wore on slowly and piece by piece Juri offered up all the details of her shattered love life, and Dorothy listened with the knowledge that she would be the only one to ever hear the entire story. It made her angry and it made her sad, but she kept a lock on her opinion. It wouldn't help or heal anything to put her twenty cents in. They had moved from the safety of the living room to Juri's slightly messy bedroom. After a few hours of further listening the dam broke and Juri wept.

Dorothy held her until she settled. Pulling back to wipe the wet remains from Juri's face. "Feel better?"

"No."

"Well it's a start love," the goddess remarked. "You should get some sleep. You don't have to work, do you?"

"I have today off," Juri whispered as she glanced at the clock.

"Well then, I'll tuck you in and let you sleep."

Juri shook her head, "Would you mind staying?"

"Is that wise?"

"Well, you did promise no funny stuff," Juri mentioned. "I think I can trust you."

Dorothy tried to keep her wolfish grin from taking complete hold, mentally scolding herself for even beginning a wicked thought at such a time. "I promise I'll behave myself."

**If I could hold it all in  
****Would that be such a sin  
****I just can't let the world know  
****How I let my heart go**

The Valerian was an interesting bar.

It was too big to be quaint, but then it was the bar where, "No one knows your name". And however true or false that statement was the lax attitude of the establishment always made an evening out something of an event.

There were pool tables and dartboards on the upper level. A pinball machine and a slew of tables, chairs, and random nooks to hide away in on the lower level, and then there was the bar which stretched out against the back wall, aptly named: The Tequila Mile. The owner of the Valerian was known to tell the tale of how and why the bar got its name, but the place was constantly buzzing with people and the chance of actually meeting the owner was slim.

On the upper level congregating around one of the pool tables were Duo, Cathy, and a multitude of their friends.

On the lower level sitting at the bar and observing the crowd was possibly the most beautiful woman in the establishment. Those that had been regulars at the Valerian for years recognized her immediately. Those that were new had yet to experience the awesome force of nature that she was, dark and seductive without needing to try, deep brown eyes that could penetrate the soul, with alabaster skin and ebony hair the term 'wicked queen' could hardly suit her. She was the stuff of myth, a face that could launch a thousand ships or turn them all to stone. And yet, with all her grandeur she did not stick out in the crowd. She was subtler than one would guess. She was the dragon lady and after a short leave of absence she had returned, her purpose unknown.

She sat back against the bar assessing those around her, smiling slyly as she saw two familiar faces eyeing her from across the way. The eldest of the two made his way over casually, his wolfish grin a natural play to his pretended princely manner.

"So, what brings the dragon back to this part of town," his voice naturally dripped with seduction.

She looked up into his eyes, waited a beat and then replied, "You really have to ask, Akio." She paused to glance over at his abandoned twin brother. "It's clear which of you is the evil twin."

Akio's chuckle was low, almost soothing. "He tries."

"Does he now?"

The Ohtori twins were easy to tell apart despite their similar chiseled features and silvery hair. Akio was the oldest, obvious in his manner of speech and the way he carried himself, a businessman through and through, and more vicious and spiteful than a snake if pushed too far. His brother on the other hand was more artistic and less intimidating.

The dragon lady had at one time or other enjoyed the company of both men, though she would never confess whom she enjoyed more.

"Can I buy you a drink, Kanoe?"

"Not tonight," she replied, her focus drifting to the upper level where she caught a brief glimpse of a familiar face. "Tell me though… What have I been missing?"

Akio looked around the room and then stated, "There's a new heart breaker in the land, but she's still too fragile to be taken seriously."

"So you could break her if you wanted to?"

"Anyone could if they tried hard enough, but she is rather deadly."

Kanoe looked surprised, "And how would you know?"

He scoffed, "Please, as if I would lower myself to something that easy. No, no… her sting is just an observation."

"Hmm."

"Don't you want to know who it was?"

Perfectly manicured nails breezed through raven black hair, "Oh, do tell?"

Something in his smirk was beyond cruel as he leaned in to ask, "What will you reward me for telling you? Perhaps a slight fee would be in order."

"Maybe you should just tell me before I go and ask your brother instead." She winked, "Seriously, Akio, how much damage could she have caused?"

"Not the damage Kanoe, the person is what will matter to you."

He was growing bored she could tell.

"Akio, just tell me so I can get on with my life."

He let out a vague noise of irritation and began to walk away. As he did so he stated very clearly, "Juri."

For a long while Kanoe didn't do anything. She just sat and pretended to observe, and finally she sighed, "I'll have to meet this girl who can topple angels."

**Sweet…  
****Like honey on my tongue  
****She was sweeter than I deserved  
****Sweet to me and my wanting  
****But I turned her bitter  
****I let her sour on my tongue  
****Because I tired of the sweet**

Dorothy always woke up first. It wasn't habit, just a natural occurrence that she could never explain. She was still being held, although not as tightly. Juri's steady breathing warmed her neck and reminded her of the old days. She had liked it then just as she liked it now. But it was all ruined, and so the goddess slipped from the embrace without waking the auburn haired beauty. She brushed a stray curl from Juri's face and then stalked over to the kitchen. Kyou picked up his sleepy head as she went, unsure if he wanted to follow or continue to sleep. Sleep won out and he inched closer to his owner for warmth.

As was expected Cathy already had coffee and breakfast going in the kitchen. The red head did little to hide her disapproval, and the goddess really couldn't blame her for it. Dorothy poured herself some coffee and sat at the kitchen table. After a while she looked over at Cathy and decided it was best to have a conversation instead of sitting in uncomfortable silence.

"Cathy, when I saw you the other day," Dorothy began, "why didn't you mention Shiori?"

"Honestly, I didn't think it was your business," she concentrated on the bacon she was frying. "Besides, how was I supposed to know you'd end up…Well…" Cathy trailed off, turned off the stove, and set the bacon on a plate.

"Fine." Dorothy sipped her coffee adding quickly, "I didn't sleep with her."

Cathy looked over with a slight scowl and a disbelieving eyebrow quirked just so.

"I didn't." The blonde defended.

"Juri really doesn't need this."

"Cathy, the last thing I want is to see her like that. I didn't sleep with Juri either. Despite what you may think I really do care about her."

With a deep sigh the redhead shook her head and said, "I know. I know and I believe that but… Last night was not fun. I mean running into you wouldn't have been so bad, but then Shiori was there. And Kozue was there with a large group of our other friends. And then…well-"

"Well? What am I missing?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Dorothy shook her head.

"I don't know all the details or the full story. I just know the name and the fact that it made Duo worry. And Duo never worries."

The goddess's jaw dropped slightly as she whispered, "Kanoe. Well that explains it."

"What?"

"Nothing, just…" She considered how she wanted to approach the topic and then stated, "It's hard to battle with dragons when their very touch makes you feel."

To be continued…


	3. When Just the Touch Makes You Feel

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Three: When Just the Touch Makes You Feel  
Rated: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine  
****Characters aren't mine I'm just borrowing.  
Characters from this chapter are from: Gundam Wing, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Cowboy Bebop, Trigun, Vandread, and X/1999.**

A few weeks passed with little incident. Of course, there wasn't room for much to happen since the summer break ended and Juri was once again caught in the pace of both her school and work schedules. In the midst of it all she did manage to get out of the house occasionally. This was mostly due to Cathy and Dorothy whom refused to let the stoic angel brood for too long. Cathy had even made a point of running the dishwasher in the middle of Juri's showers.

It didn't make Juri happy, but it didn't make her angry either. She understood why her friends felt the need to keep her from sinking too deeply into her self. She had done it before, and the fallout had not been pleasant. Her friends had also kept her from the Valerian opting for new bars and the movies as an alternative.

The calm didn't last long though, and anyone who expected it to was not paying attention.

Shiori smirked which wasn't surprising. "Hi, Juri."

It was a playful singsong that did the trick of pulling the young woman, who was restocking canned green beans, up from her task. Hazel eyes regarded the near innocent gaze being directed at her and she offered a halfhearted wave. The violet-eyed girl was none too pleased with the reaction.

"You could at least say hello," Shiori chided, obviously annoyed.

With a deep breath Juri stood to her full height, which was a staggering five foot seven that had a way of intimidating the masses. She sighed, and then offered up a surprisingly sad, "Hello then. Is there something you need?"

"Haven't seen you around lately."

"Been busy," Juri replied with obvious wear, adding, "And presently, I'm busy."

The girl looked over the handcart stacked with boxes and shrugged. Meanwhile, Juri heard the clamor of her subordinates gathering one aisle over eavesdropping.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute," the girl offered sweetly.

"Well your hopes have been dashed."

Shiori scowled, violet eyes narrowing in disgust. "You're pathetic trying hide your obvious hurt."

"I'm not hiding my hurt," Juri corrected, hazel eyes a breath away from tears. "What could you possibly want to tell me that won't make me more miserable than I already am?"

Shiori seemed shocked by the question, but only for a moment. She smiled and got up on her tiptoes to whisper into Juri's ear. She stepped back with a graceless hop and made her way out of the store. It took every ounce of will power Juri had not to pound her fists through a row of canned pineapples. The soft murmurs coming from the next aisle over were swiftly brought to attention, and she made her annoyance clear.

"If those of you over by the cereal have so much free time I can think of at least twenty projects that need to be worked on."

There was a quick shuffle of feet followed by the sound of people attempting to look busy and one employee whistling nervously.

**Is it easy  
****To feel nothing  
****Is it easy  
****To come so close  
****And whisper words that rip my soul in two  
****Is it easy  
****To be a heart that doesn't feel  
****Tell me, what can an empty heart feel**

Duo was beginning to have a hard time holding onto the punching bag. His need to complain was cut short by another barrage of hits followed by a few grunts and string of swift left handed jabs. He knew it was safe when all he heard from the other side was panting.

Duo poked his head around the bag, his smile grimily fading at the sight of the over exerted young woman on the other side.

"I-I'm... not… done… yet," Juri said between gasps for air. Sweat was dripping down her face stinging at her eyes.

He shook his head. "Oh no. You are done missy. Wanna tell me exactly what happened?"

The seething angel gritted her teeth and huffed, "I want you to get back behind that punching bag. That's what I want."

Before Duo could respond in the negative a gruff voice intruded, "Kid, I think you should listen to your friend."

It was Jet, the gym's manager.

He looked Juri over and then added, "I can make you take it easy you know."

He sprang back a bit, in terror from the look he received.

"Well, if she doesn't want to rest," another voice intruded, "I'll let her get in the ring with me."

Jet twitched slightly as the gangly boxer stepped closer.

"What do you say," the boxer prodded nudging Juri with his elbow. "You want to fight? Show me what you got."

The grin on Juri's face could only be described as lion-ish. She looked like she was only seconds away from catching up to the poachers who dared intruded on her pride. With a nod she walked off towards the boxing ring.

Jet and Duo looked over the boxer with a vexed expression to which the boxer merely smiled casually.

"Look old man, this is your establishment and I don't wanna cause any trouble," Duo began, "but you aren't going to let that guy get in the ring with her…Are you?"

Jet shook his head. "It's been decided kid. She has a lot of pride, and obviously a tremendous amount of honor. Looks to me like she needs to prove something."

"If anything happens to her-"

"Spike is a professional kid," Jet said cutting Duo off. "He won't get in that ring unless she's properly protected, but he won't take it easy on her either."

Duo was utterly defeated.

"Cathy's gonna kill me," he muttered as he made hid way over to the boxing ring with the others.

**I can pretend  
****I can ignore  
****I can be stone  
****And calm and rage  
****As her words swim 'round my head  
****As her words move right through my heart  
****And it makes me wonder  
****How it's possible to break what is already broken**

The fight didn't last long.

Jet was true to his word and Spike didn't hold any punches, and while Juri did manage to make a few good blows before the wind was knocked out of her and she was sent flying onto her back, there was no way she was going to win that round.

Duo nearly fainted when he saw his friend go down.

Juri lay on the mat staring up at the ceiling and took in quick breaths.

The boxer rushed over to check on her. "You okay?"

He was answered by a swift punch to the face. He rubbed the impending bruise with his gloved hand.

"Guess that would be a yes?"

He helped Juri off the floor, removed his gloves, and held out his hand. She reluctantly threw off a glove and accepted the handshake. He smiled and she shook her head.

"You look familiar," Spike said as he stepped out of the ring.

Auburn locks swayed as she released the sweat soaked curls loose from the ponytail she had confined them too. She smirked and said, "Olympic trials."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. I should have known it was you when you jumped into the ring, Arisugawa."

"Maybe… It was a while ago." She sniffed and looked over at Duo who appeared to be hyperventilating. She made a sound that was nearly a laugh.

"Feel better?" The boxer leaned against the ring, slouching slightly.

"No."

"Well that's a start. See you around, bean pole." Spike shrugged, and then walked off towards the showers.

Juri collected Duo and assured him that she was still in one piece, just a little bruised.

He collected himself enough to ask, "So, who is he exactly?"

"Spike Spiegel, boxer and royal pain in the ass," she replied with a small smile. "Long ago in my senior year of high school I ran into him when I was in the Olympic fencing trials. I hit on his girlfriend."

The impish youth let out a boisterous laugh, "No wonder he wanted to box you."

"He's just returning a favor," she corrected. She looked lost in the memory, "Just, returning a favor."

**It doesn't matter anymore  
****If you loved me  
****But you never loved me  
****So I can't take this with me anymore  
****If only it would leave me  
****Just the way you left me  
****But it doesn't matter anymore**

Juri had the entire day off. After her little encounter at work her boss quickly gave her a few days to collect herself, or at least calm down. Juri took the time with little complaint, but after her boxing match she wondered what she would do with herself. Cathy and Duo had left for an evening alone and Dorothy was out of town taking care of some business. Left to her own devises the ego-bruised young woman went in search of a place to have a good time, or at least a place that was safe from further encounters with Shiori.

She found her escape in the form of a cabaret style club called the Kero Neko. A sign out in front of the establishment announced that amateur night was every Tuesday with no audition needed. Thankfully, it was a Wednesday and no one she knew was accompanying her. Cathy had a way of talking Juri into doing things like karaoke nights and amateur nights. Her voice, she always thought fair, but her roommate thought differently.

Saved from the threat of having to perform Juri stepped inside and took a seat at the bar.

She nursed her cocktail for about an hour happily avoiding any advances from unwanted parties. Unfortunately her luck didn't last as a sober voice broke through her thoughts.

"Excuse me miss but I noticed your sad expression."

Juri shook her head as she turned to face the person hitting on her and perked and eyebrow at the overly tall blonde with spiky hair and red trench coat.

She sighed heavily.

"I can see it in your eyes," the young man said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You need someone to take your hurt away."

"Look," she began steadily, "I'm fine."

He shook his head and began some overly romantic and sappy speech that just didn't want to end. Juri closed her eyes and shook her head, messaging her eyelids lightly in irritation and defeat. Finally he got to a question. She glared at him and then catching the bartender's eye made a soundless plea for help. The bartender merely shrugged, smiled, and chewed on the straw hanging from her mouth.

Juri gave up. "Look mister?"

"You can call me Vash fair lady," he said earnestly, blue eyes sparkling with hope.

Juri nearly lost her lunch, "Listen… Vash, I'm gonna be very, very frank with you. Are you listening?"

"Of course," he seemed excited.

"I am not interested in anything you have to offer," she stated flatly.

"So, what are you saying?"

The bartender finally decided to lend a hand, "She's saying to go find another fair maiden to drool over, Vash."

He didn't get the message. It was all too clear in his eyes, and Juri had just about enough of the idiot, her hand balling into a fist.

"Look, Vash, I'm not interested in guys. I li-"

"But I can offer you something other men haven't," he interrupted cheerfully.

She started to raise her fist, and she was about give him a well deserved good sock in the mouth when suddenly the bartender reached across and pulled Juri in for an unexpected kiss.

Vash blinked in an obvious state of shock.

Juri did the same when she was finally released, a delightful shade of pink gliding across her cheeks.

The blonde young man finallyt got the picture and hung his head in defeat. "Man, she was sooo cute. How come Gasco always has dibs," he muttered as he slunk towards a far off table.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow, "It's Gasconge, not Gasco."

Gasconge shook her head and then turned her attention to Juri who was still recovering from the kiss.

"Sorry about that," the bartender stated with a grin. "Vash has trouble getting anything through his thick skull. A nice kid, but dense. He needs visuals sometimes to send the message home."

"Uh… thank you?"

"Pleasure was all mine." Gasconge winked and went about her business.

**Have you know heart ache  
****Have you known this feeling  
****Was there ever one who tortured you  
****As you torture me  
****I don't think you have  
****I don't think you could  
****For if you had how could you  
****How could you do the same to another**

The night wore on at a steady pace. Juri watched in vague amusement as Vash attempted to woo several other young ladies before giving up and getting completely drunk. He was sitting on a table with another young man singing show tunes off key and in a merry manner. The in house pianist shook his head and tried to keep up with them. Juri received a free drink when she pronounced the bartender's name correctly and another wink that made her blush.

Finally tiring of show tunes and Vash's voice, Juri got some courage and asked the shy pianist if he could play something that perhaps the spiky haired young man and his friend (whose name she learned was Wolfwood) did not know the words too.

"Well like what," the pianist asked.

"Do you know anything by The Seatbelts," Juri asked. Receiving a nod she said, "Alright then, make me blue."

The shy youth smiled knowingly and began to play.

Juri returned to her seat at the bar grinning slightly at the silence from Vash's table. With a deep breath she finished off her drink and shut her eyes. It was nice to be somewhere new with no threat of the past to intrude upon her, but as it was, that was not exactly the case.

She froze when she felt the hand slide up along her shoulder. The bartender would not be able to save her from this. In her peripheral the young woman saw the elegantly manicured nails and of course there was that scent of jasmine she'd never be able to forget as long as she lived.

"Can I, maybe, buy you a drink," the woman purred neatly.

"I'm passed my limit," Juri replied fighting her urge to spin around and face the dragon behind her.

"I can get you a ride home."

"No. I'm fine… I'll sober up in a fe-"

She fell silent as the hand on her shoulder worked its way to her neck. There had been a knot there since she had left the gym.

"Please don't."

"I hear you're having a hard time," the woman said keeping up her work and then suddenly ceasing.

"You aren't making anything easier." Juri stated, gritting her teeth, trying to find her strength.

The woman slid a little closer. "She hurt you so bad you had to run from her."

Juri tensed at the comment. "Does it matter?"

"It's not allowed. Angels aren't supposed to be hurt," she whispered, a seductive lilt to her tone.

"That's not true," Juri felt a sob get stuck in her throat before she continues, "You hurt me."

The woman's lips were too close, sending chills through the captured beauty. She whispered, "But you knew I would."

Somehow Juri knew the bartender was watching the exchange with protective interest. She made a motion for her tab and Gasconge hurriedly swooped in with the cheek, glaring at the dragon that was still neatly perched behind Juri's chair. The dragon beat Juri to the bill, paying it quickly with a collection of money.

"Kanoe… don't…please."

"Too late."

And it was.

**And a creature called Lust  
****Will never have enough  
****As it takes what it will for the moment  
****As it let's you believe for the moment**

To be continued….


	4. An Embrace Like Need

**Title: Heart Of Dust  
****Chapter Four: An Embrace Like Need  
Rated: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine  
****Characters in this Chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, X/1999, Fruits Baskets, & Gundam Wing.**

Juri Arisugawa had a grand talent for being a sober drunk. She could keep pace with conversation and her motor skills going appearing as alcohol free as a glass of Kool-Aid, but there was a down side that hit like an anvil, and that was the inevitability of her just passing out. No warning and her eyes would shut, and she would be locked in the grip of sudden sleep. She had only passed out twice in her young life and that was more than enough for her to learn her lesson.

Unfortunately, with Kanoe's arrival at the Kero Neko, Juri talked herself into one or five more drinks than she really needed. She supposed it was an easy escape, but there was no such thing as easy where the dragon lady was concerned. And that proved all too true when Juri finally opened her eyes.

Little had changed in the room since she had last been there. Everything was built around sensations, sight, sound, smell, and touch. Hazel eyes stared at the polite manner in which her pants were draped over a chair, ears catching the sound of the wind chimes just outside the window. The inescapable scent of jasmine accompanied by the caress of the silky sheets, and it was all too clear the trap she had walked into. Still, trap or no, one thing was very different. Kanoe was holding her.

Juri shut her eyes.

It almost hurt that she could remember the difference in the dragon's embraces. Juri could tell though, almost immediately. There was one used for possession, one for lust, one for victory, but the one she was in didn't have a definition she could recall. She sighed and felt Kanoe smile against her neck.

"I knew you'd wake up too early," the dragon stated softly.

"Why aren't I at home?"

"Because you passed out before you could give directions."

"I'll accept that," Juri conceded. "But, Kanoe?"

"Yes."

"Why am I in your bed?"

A soft breathy chuckle escaped her, "Because the guest bedroom is being remodeled."

Juri didn't have a response to that. She closed her eyes again as Kanoe uncharacteristically nuzzled closer, urgently aware that the only thing truly separating them was a thin sheet.

"This isn't like you," Juri finally had to mention. She felt another smile being formed and then shivered as it drifted away.

"You were crying," the older woman confessed. She pulled back, an interesting tone washing through her voice, "Did she really say that to you, Juri?"

The lovely panther tried to remember everything she said. She wondered if maybe she muttered in her sleep.

"I don't know. What did you hear?"

She felt the words grace her ear, somehow less deadly, yet, just as upsetting.

Kanoe sat up and pulled Juri with her, positioned so that the angel was leaning against her chest. She wrapped an arm around the younger woman to keep the her close and used her free hand to quickly wipe a tear from Juri's face.

"Tell me about her," the dragon said, nearly commanding.

Juri refused, "I know what you'll do with the information."

"I suppose that's what makes you a better person than I am Juri."

She dipped her head to the nape of Juri's neck, lips just barely brushing against the angel's pale skin.

"You should probably get some more sleep," Kanoe whispered, and pulled away.

"Why are you being kind?"

"I'm not," the dragon replied quickly. "I didn't take advantage. Those are two separate things."

"If you say so," Juri grinned slightly and slid back over to her side of the bed.

Kanoe followed suit and when she thought the young woman had drifted off to sleep again she eased closer until they were back in the nameless embrace they had started in. Hazel eyes opened slowly as she heard something whispered in her ear. Something she was never meant to hear and something she wouldn't forget. She shut her eyes again and found sleep.

**Fallen angels are we  
****With only the past left  
****To remind**

Something was amiss.

The bowl was broken.

Kyou sniffed at the porcelain dish.

Yes, it was definitely broken.

With a twitch of his whiskers he padded over to his owner's room.

There was no one there.

If cats could drum their little toes he would have and it would have been with great irritation.

The cat stalked over to the closed door at the other end of the hall. He lifted his paws against the wood and scratched at it (without using his claws). After what seemed a lifetime the door swung open, a sleepy redhead gazing down at him. Kyou flicked his tail and began to saunter over to the kitchen stopping half way when he noted he wasn't being followed. He finally had enough. The bowl needed to be fixed. He wouldn't have a broken bowl in his house.

"Merow."

Cathy glanced down the hall and perked an eyebrow, "Where is Juri?"

Kyou really didn't have time for discussion he had a mission and a growling stomach. He ran over and rubbed against the redhead's leg releasing another meow.

With a sigh Cathy walked over to the kitchen with the cat right on her heels.

The cat stopped directly in front of the broken bowl and pawed at it.

"Ok Kyou, I get the picture," Cathy stated, "I'll fix the bowl."

She quickly picked it up and placed it on the counter, took a can of cat food out of the cupboard and gingerly scooped it into the bowl.

"Happy now," she asked setting the food down.

Kyou twitched his whiskers, sniffed and looked up at the redhead in something bordering on disgust. Before Cathy could say anything a weary voice intruded.

"You forgot to add some dry food," Juri stated as she sauntered into the kitchen.

Juri made the correction and Kyou purred just before setting in to devour the now perfect food.

"So," Cathy crossed her arms over her chest, "where have you been?"

"Kanoe's."

"I know I didn't hear that right."

Juri leaned against the counter and sighed, "No you heard right."

"But-"

"Cathy, I had a really long night and I'm tired," was the quick interjection. "I'm gonna go lay down for a few minutes before I have to go to school."

Cathy watched as Juri slunk away to her room. She was still a little shocked and unsure of what to make of the situation. After processing it for a moment longer Cathy did the only logical thing she could think of. She called Dorothy.

**After all it isn't the same  
****And don't you trust me  
****I don't know how to play the games  
****You know very well I hate to lie  
****Because it's the truth dear  
****That really makes us cry**

"Dorothy if you aren't going to calm down I'll hang up," Juri stated forcefully.

There was a pause and a breathy, "Fine."

"Will you let me explain?"

"I'll try."

"That's a good start."

Juri pressed the phone into her ear with her shoulder as she underlined a few things in one of her various textbooks.

"Well?"

She sniffed and held the phone properly, "Okay then… Yes, I was at Kanoe's. Yes, I was there all night." She began to pace around her room, "But… No, I didn't sleep with her."

"And she just left you alone," Dorothy asked with a sarcastic bite.

"Yes, she left me alone."

There was an ominous pause on the other end. Juri could almost picture the platinum blonde biting at her lip and scowling.

"Did you sleep in the same bed with her?"

The auburn haired beauty threw her hands up with a silent scream before bringing the phone back down to her ear. "Yes."

"Juri…," it was too soft, almost a regret.

"Dorothy, I would like you not to worry about this please."

"I don't trust her Juri. Not where you're concerned."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't avoid the question. Where I am concerned why don't you trust her," Juri asked softly sitting on her bed again.

"Because despite everything I've ever heard of her… her reputation, her games… the string of hearts she has in her trophy case-"

"Dorothy-"

"Let me finish, Juri," was the strange plea. "I've seen the way she looks at people at the Valerian, and a long time ago I saw the way she watched you. It's different, Juri, and I can't describe it."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe but that isn't the point. You are not prey for her to devour. And deny it if you want but she has something planned for you that you won't be able to fly away from."

Juri leaned back into her pillows, and said, "Then I'll be sure to watch for it."

**The storms of my life  
****They all come at once  
****And I'm lost in this winter  
****My soul frozen in the dark  
****But amid it all  
****Without a warning  
****There is a flame  
****That wakes me, stirs me  
****And I realize  
****A new game has begun**

Dorothy clicked her cell phone shut and sighed.

"Having trouble?"

She looked over at woman across from her and shook her head.

"Maybe we should meet another time," the woman offered.

"No let's just…," she paused to think for a moment. "How do you save a broken heart?"

"You're asking me?"

"I'm asking in general, Satsuki," Dorothy amended.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow as she replied in her deadpan tone, "In general broken hearts are not to be saved. They are to be healed." She almost smiled as she added, "You still have a thing for her… that angel?"

"No… not a thing."

Satsuki's brown eyes seemed vacant for a moment before she stated, "Good. Then you won't mind my introducing you to someone."

**Are you out there  
****Are you the light I should follow  
****Is it you who will heal my heart  
****Or am I just dreaming**

To be continued…


	5. At Her Request

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Five: At Her Request  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine.  
****Characters for the chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Gundam Wing, & X/1999.**

The younger of the Ohtori twins was lounging against a neatly hidden corner of the Valerian chuckling lightly at his brother's defeat. Akio had been on a quest to steal away his little sister's "friend" ever since the two had met. With a shrug the younger twin removed his attention to watch the rest of the occupants in the lower level. He spotted two interesting prospects over by the bar, two overly giddy blondes who could have been sisters; he was about to make his way over when he was stopped by the approach of a petite girl with violet-black hair.

Sighing wearily he resumed his casual and pseudo-sexy lean against the wall. He smiled when she did.

"Ciao bella," he said warmly, if not a bit curtly.

She continued to smile sweetly, almost, too sugar coated for him to bear. "Are you, Akio?"

He shook his head, "No, little butterfly, I am not. I am Dios."

"Oh."

It was hard to tell through her saccharine exterior if she was disappointed or embarrassed by the mistake.

"I was wondering," she began, watching the way his eyes averted hers, presumably bored or too busy checking out other girls to pay attention to her. She sneered, "Do you know where I can find Kanoe?"

That name dropped his attention back to the girl.

"I do, but I really don't think you'd want anything to do with her," he replied, his tone taking on a princelier manner than he'd normally allow someone like the insect before him.

"Your opinion," she replied. "Could you point her out to me or tell me where I can find her?"

He shook his head. It really wasn't his concern what the girl was looking for or that she'd probably be dreadfully hurt by the meeting. Dios waved his hand towards the bar. "You'll find the dragon over there. You'll know her when you see her."

**Angels make you feel  
****You take them and break them  
****Move them across the board  
****To play the games you'll always win  
****But will you ever admit  
****That just once you let one all the way in**

Kanoe saw the petite thing moving towards her and kept her expression relatively cold. She looked so sweet and young it was a wonder Juri had survived the girl at all. Looking closely, Kanoe saw exactly what it was that Juri must have seen in her. She was so forgettable in her beauty. Someone you could easily pass by with her simple hair cut and small frame. But that was the thing, the fragility. The girl looked like someone who needed protecting, and Kanoe would hazard a guess that the forgettable beauty did her best to prolong that myth. A true bug, an insect, beautifully fragile with enough poison to kill, that was what the little girl was made of.

Kanoe brushed back her long raven hair and took a sip of water, quirking an eyebrow and beginning a smile when the girl sat down next to her. It was time to play.

"Hi," the girl began.

"Hello," she smiled the reply. "Are you looking for something?"

The girl blushed and then shivered. It was obvious she felt the danger she was getting into.

"I was looking for a dragon."

"Lucky you," Kanoe played. "You've found her." She reached out her hand and ran it softly down the girl's cheek, "So, what can I do for you, Shiori?"

She started at the use of her name and then resumed her former stature. "So you know then?"

"Of course I do. What do you want?"

"What do you think?" She was transformed from a sugary sweet angel to a snide and cruel little girl.

Kanoe repressed her laugh. "Tell me little Shiori, did you really say she was pathetic and," she paused to darken her tone, "I'm merely quoting now, 'A slimy little cunt pretending to be a knight in shining armor'?"

Shiori merely sneered. "I believe you left out, disgusting wicked dyke."

Eyes narrowed Kanoe slunk closer to hiss, "I find it unwaveringly appropriate that you should label her as the very thing you are. I'd think twice about whatever you think you have planned. You don't have the artillery to face me head on." She sat back to enjoy the perplexed look the girl's face. "And you can even run to Juri for protection but I'd doubt it will work in your favor."

Worried as she appeared, Shiori replied to the threat calmly, "She may very well have been yours but she's mine now. I could cripple her and she'd find a way to forgive me."

"Bold words." Kanoe was slightly impressed. "But I'm not the only ex back in town you know? She has a wall of protection I'm sure you'll find unassailable."

**It was by her request  
****That I came neatly dressed  
****Ready to shine in her light  
****Ready to relish the sight  
****But I knew where her heart was  
****So I let her bow out  
****It was by her request  
****And I guess I didn't pass the test**

"Satsuki said you were single," the woman said briskly. Hazelnut brown eyes caught behind circular lenses.

Dorothy sighed, "I am."

"But?" The lady took a sip from her wineglass.

The blonde considered how she should explain. "I have a friend and she's…well… she's-"

"Been hurt," the lady interrupted with swift understanding. "You want to save her?"

"No, just protect her," she answered more honestly than she would have liked.

The lady shook her head with a strange smile. "You love her."

"No, I-"

"You and this friend," the lady asked trying not to pry but finding the situation similar to one she herself had been through. "You were together?"

"I'd ask how you could tell, but obviously I'm doing a poor job of hiding things today," Dorothy quipped. "Yes, we were, and before you even ask why we parted-"

"You drove each other insane," the lady interrupted. She leaned across the table, "You know you can't protect her properly if she doesn't know how you feel?"

"I-"

"And I would suggest you do something about it before whatever you're trying to protect her from snatches her away." The lady eased back into her chair.

Dorothy shook her head and smiled, "Satsuki still knows how to pick em'."

"She does," the lady remarked. "We'd have made a great pair."

"Possibly."

Dorothy felt a familiar pull when she glanced over at the older woman. She wondered how much personal experience the lady was speaking from, and then worried over what had gone wrong. The lady seemed to pick up on her concern.

"It just wasn't meant to be."

"What?"

"Dorothy, it is my past that drove me to offer you advise. You were wondering, weren't you?" Receiving a nod she continued, "I'll be honest with you then, it doesn't always work out."

"So what happened?"

The lady sighed, "Her heart was turned to dust."

**There in a heart of dust  
****You find what surprises and scares  
****And like me  
****You almost forget to breathe  
****As you remember  
****What could have been**

The lady sat at the table a long time after Dorothy had left. She nursed a glass of wine and mulled over her past with light consideration. Brown eyes reflective with a memory she hated holding on to. She drummed her fingers for a second on the table and then she reached into her small purse to retrieve her cell phone.

She dialed quickly.

"Hi…It's me…" She sighed, irritated. "I hate it when you do that. Une… Right… Are you busy…I think we should talk…Because I hate coincidences and I really hate seeing history repeat itself… I'll meet you then." Before she hung up she added, "You know I miss you Kanoe… No… Because it's never too late."

To be continued…


	6. The Lady and the Dragon

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Six: The Lady and the Dragon  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine.  
****Characters in this chapter are from Gundam Wing, X/1999, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Kenshin, and Cowboy Bebop. **

Kanoe watched from a distance before formally approaching.

The park was full of joggers and dog walkers, picnicking families, and those just needing a taste for the outdoors. Juuban Central Park was a grand collection of paths, playgrounds. and ponds, one of which was home to a large school of koi fish.

Her dark eyes observed the passersby with casual amusement, the young man running along and checking his stopwatch every two seconds, the teen walking her dog, a small gaggle of girls tossing fish food into the pond. After a moment or two she took the short walk down to where, sitting patiently, Une waited. As she approached Kanoe's natural defenses kicked in.

"Do you know how many ponds there are here," Kanoe asked as she stood, her back turned to the lady, eyes to the water.

"Ten, and if you cared to listen once in while you'd have known I very specifically said the koi pond." Une stated and quickly looked over Kanoe and kept herself from balking at her appearance. " Did Morticia Adams insist you return all her dresses," the lady asked with the small hint of a chuckle.

Kanoe turned and smirked. "I do have other outfits in my wardrobe, though I can see your style never changes."

"Hmm... funny. I'm glad you decided to meet me. Actually, I'm more surprised. I thought your kind couldn't come out in direct sunlight," she bit back.

Une adjusted her glasses a bit as Kanoe took a seat next to her. Raven black hair loosely captured in a ponytail, her normally made up face left to its natural devises, lips still red but void of the glossy sheen of lipstick, black jeans and a light blue baby t-shirt oddly elegant on her near perfect frame. Une sat casually in a pair of khaki slacks and red blouse, chestnut brown hair in a dignified French braid, lips a light shade of pink.

They always met in public places with extensive traffic to keep from killing each other, but mostly to keep from doing anything else they had an odd habit of doing despite their better judgement. The vicious opening banter was slatted to continue. Une knew this, hated it, but did it anyway. It was Kanoe's turn but she was distracted by a small group of girls tossing things into the pond. Finally the dragon smiled and the play continued.

"Speaking of the living dead," Kanoe began, "Was that your sad excuse for a car in the lot, the Mustang?"

"It's a classic," Une replied softly. "And it could out run whatever over priced, and over hyped European slug you're currently residing in."

"I'd like and see you try," she muttered under her breath coming back with, "Well, I guess some things will never change. You still douse yourself in that God awful rose scented perfume"

"And you still reek of jasmine."

"Still chasing after girls half your age?"

"Still sleeping with anything that moves?"

"Touché."

With her left hand Une lightly made another adjustment to her glasses. "Can we talk now," she tried not to plead.

Kanoe crossed her arms over her chest, "Speak then. You called me, remember?"

"I do."

"Well?"

"I met someone-"

"Bravo," Kanoe cut in, "Glad to see you moving on after all these years."

The lady repressed the natural insult that sat on her tongue and swallowed it. "If I recall correctly I left you," she stated gently. The play wasn't over, but she wanted to try and end it. Une watched dark eyes narrow with a slight huff.

"So... You met someone? Yay and huzzah… What do I care? I have a life, and my own someone to worry about."

"Really," Une was shocked.

"A prospect."

"Hmm… well...," she shrugged, washing over her disappointment.

"So what about this person you met?"

"She reminded me of-"

"You-," Kanoe interjected again.

"No," the lady whispered, "You."

"And," she wasn't going to give in to an emotion she loathed. An emotion she used against people on a regular basis.

Une removed her glasses and released a sigh of irritation and unclear remorse. "Aren't you tired of it yet?"

"I don't know wha-"

"I mean isn't it boring having everyone afraid of you? Name one club or pub, worth your patronage where your name is not infamous?"

"I wouldn't talk dearest. People fear you as much," Kanoe replied coolly.

"No. Not the same," was the steady retort. "I'm feared for my position in life. You're feared because as a force of nature it is only a matter of time before you rip someone's heart out and feast on it." She kept a forced icy expression on her face as she stated, "You're a dragon after all."

"I really hate you," Kanoe hissed quietly. "Seventeen years I've known you and still... still you have to meddle."

"I'm not meddling."

"No?" Kanoe stood up.

"No," Une replied point blank. "Since high school you and I have been fighting like this. I'm not trying to save you."

"But you are trying to protect me and I don't need a savior," she shouted, almost too loudly.

"Oh no," Une shot up from her seat. "If you don't need protecting then why do you always run to me? Why are you here right now?"

"You called me!"

"You could have said no!" Une was near out of breath from the tiny battle and as always she saw something in her old friend and enemy's eyes that no one could decipher but her. "Well I hope you're duly satisfied. I'll get out of your hair and save my concern for someone else. And for your information...," her tone flew a few degrees softer, "I-"

Words were cut short by enraged and wanting lips. Une pulled back from the kiss with a deep breath a stunned look on her face. She glanced at her watch, and a wicked grin inched over her face.

"I must be losing my touch." Une collapsed onto the park bench. "That took much longer than usual."

Kanoe shook her head in defeat. "Well... Now that we're off to a fabulous start remind me what we agreed not to do."

"Fight," Une replied, following with, "Get too defensive, petty, post walls of defense, lie...oh…" She ran her hand briefly across her lips. "And we definitely agreed we were not going to do any of what you just did."

"Well now that the rules have been broken... " Kanoe sighed, sitting next to her was the one person on earth who could see through her on a cloudy day. A woman who saw past the smoke and mirrors, the facade and the myth, mostly because she was present before any of those things existed, and greatly because Une knew her, inside and out. No one in the park knew her, and it was hardly her town any longer so Kanoe dropped everything for a moment to ask, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

Her voice was set in a low and regretful sigh. "You said you missed me."

Kanoe's eyes were steady on the water, watching the anxious fish clamor for their dinner and attention. Ears picking up the sound of a cute pair of little girls, laughing inwardly at the strange comment one made to the other. Finding a brief parallel and wondering what it meant to her.

"I love you too," the little girl with mouse brown hair said happily tossing in the last of the fish pellets in her small hand, oblivious to the longing stare from the girl next to her.

"No," the girl's friend, dark hair, pale skin, replied. "I'll tell you again when we're older."

Kanoe looked over at Une wondering, and impatient. They had rules, rules because as awful as things turned out between them, always because of fear, and because they drove each other to distraction. It never helped that the dragon and the lady couldn't follow their agreement. And it never helped that neither ever wanted to let go in the first place. The hows and whys lost amid the petty feuds and ripping dialogue. Again her gaze dipped, this time to the ground. She needed an answer, a real answer that she could use, even if it did nothing to help her.

"Well? Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

**In your world I'm sure you think you're fine  
****In your world I'm sure you think there's nothing wrong  
****But for how long**

"Ms. Arisugawa," the professor's voice boomed slightly through the lecture hall. "How very nice of you to grace us with your presence?"

Juri quickly shrank into her seat and pulled out her notebook. Since high school she had unwittingly frightened teachers. She wasn't sure what it was, perhaps her strict dedication to whatever she was learning, or maybe her lack of a sense of humor in certain areas. Whatever the case, in her long history of education Professor Saitou was the only teacher who not only did not fear her, but made it very clear he would not tolerate any nonsense or excuses from her, and because or despite of the professor's strict and tightly run classroom Saitou was Juri's favorite instructor.

Juri was a different person altogether in the confines of school. Much like work, when she arrived she was all business with no time to goof off. Her natural stoic and severe seriousness jumped in major levels once she stepped onto campus, and it was because she was paying for it herself. Only two classes stood in the way of her diploma and after six years of near constant work and study she wasn't about to let anything get in her way.

The class was on Ancient Japanese Culture and it rambled on at a fairly steady pace. Saitou was in rare form with his lectures, that most found dull, but Juri found amusing. The clock ticked into place and the professor excused the students in a firm tone. Reminding everyone that their mid-week essays were due Monday.

Juri gathered her things quickly stopped by Saitou's commanding voice.

"Arisugawa, do you have a minute." It was not a question.

She had sixty. It was an hour till her next class, which gave her ample time to do quick assignments or make a run to the library to collect some books for research. She sidled back down the steps of the lecture hall and over to the desk that Saitou was standing near.

"Yes sir?"

He almost smiled at the formality. "You were late."

"I apologize. I know how you feel about tardiness sir," she replied stiffly.

He nodded. "Arisugawa you're the top student in the class and when top students begin to slip I feel the need to mention it immediately."

"Sir?"

"Your last essay," he mentioned pulling out a cigarette and ignoring the "No Smoking" sign that screamed from the far wall, "was not up to your usual standards. It was excellent and beyond reproach compared to what the others gave me but…" His eyes narrowed just a bit before he continued, "I know you can do better. Is there a problem I should be aware of?"

Juri shook her head.

He considered her exterior expression and noted the wear hidden in the color of her eyes.

"You've been working too much," he said.

"A little, but I have to pay for this education," Juri stated quickly, slightly defensive.

"No scholarships?"

Juri's expression grew regretful. "It wasn't enough."

"I see." He lit the cigarette and took a small drag from it. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about, except…"

"Yes?"

"Juri when you get your degree what are you going to do with it," Saitou asked plainly, shocking her by using her first name.

She shrugged, "I suppose I'll find a good paying job."

"Very well." He looked her over once more. "You are dismissed then."

**If you could sleep away all your troubles  
****Would your dreams be so true  
****Would they never make you blue  
****Or remind you of all you once had**

As her day at school ended Juri found she had just enough time to run to the gym before going to work. Per usual it was full of a regular crowd of muscle bound show offs and a few aerobic addicted housewives. She was on the tread mill running at an even speed when the boxer intruded on her thoughts that drifted between what she was going to do with the rest of her life and the multitude of incidents surrounding her private life.

"Still fighting it out?" The boxer asked with a slight smile.

She kept up her pace, looking up to see him leaning against a weight bench.

"Maybe," she said moving faster as she entered a new setting onto the treadmill. "Can I help you with something, Spike?"

"Nope… just curious."

"About?"

"How you're gonna react," Spike relayed easily.

She slowly brought the treadmill to a halt and stepped over to him, snatching a towel from his hand.

"React to what," she asked as she padded the sweat off her forehead.

Before he could say or utter another aloof comment a swarm of women from the aerobics class exited, a girlish giggle pulling Juri's attention and keeping it, violet eyes regarding her in something of hunger and disgust as they passed by.

"Um," Spike observed the little exchange curiously. "That wasn't what I meant."

"I don't have time for this," she whispered, noting the time and beginning her retreat.

He stepped after her. "You can't run from the past forever."

"This isn't the past Spike. This is now. And now… I'm hurt and tired and I really have too much that I need to get done." She spun around swiftly. "Is there anything else?"

He shrugged and with a wave stated, "Julia says, 'Hello'."

Juri smiled. "Fine… I'll meet you two for drinks, at The Valerian, tomorrow at eight."

"Now that's the reaction I expected."

**It doesn't matter how long you run  
****You can't escape me  
****My voice will always find you  
****My song will always remind you  
****The woman you love  
****The woman you love  
****Is never far away**

A loud knock on the door pulled the two women from their revelry.

"What are you doing in there!?"

Dark eyes lost in lust turned to the door to offer up, "Looking for my keys", before she was swiftly distracted by the lady wrapped around her who chuckled softly.

"We should go," Une cooed. "Besides we aren't supposed to be doing this anyway."

Kanoe sat back, a dark eyebrow arched just so. "If you keep saying that I'll have to punish you."

"Are you trying to discourage or encourage me," the lady asked as she stood fixing her mussed hair as much as she could.

With a deep breath the dragon stood up and brushed back her hair. Both now seemingly proper they stepped out of the little room smiling graciously at the bouncer who had interrupted them. He looked oddly disappointed.

"Well now he wishes he had just left us alone," Kanoe said with a smirk.

"Yes… C'mon lets go though. Our cars are waiting and we're running out of places crowded enough to keep us from…well…"

Une tried stepping through the crowd only to be pulled back. She looked over her captor with a slightly agitated glare.

"No," Kanoe laughed. "Not that way. Let's go out the back."

Understanding the playful tug the lady shook her head. "No, the door to the back is being guarded by international police searching for you. But I can help you escape . . . ," she pulled Kanoe forward towards the front door, "This way!"

"You spoil all my fun," Kanoe pouted.

"I thought I got you into trouble," the lady asked.

"That too, but presently…" There was a distracting and wonderfully exotic purr to her voice.

"I'll make it up to you." Une promised trying not to succumb fully to the dragon's charms.

**I can love you  
****For forever  
****I can love you  
****If you'd let me  
****In the morning  
****You won't forget me  
****My voice will find you  
****My touch will haunt you  
****You could love me  
****For forever  
****But your heart was turned to dust  
****But your heart was left to rust  
****Under the weight of all we can not say**

"You could at least stay until the morning," Une whispered lazily, brown eyes peering through the darkness. "Come back to bed."

She stretched her arm out across the bed and saw the plaintive grin and worried and regretful eyes of the dragon.

"I have to work tomorrow and…"

Une took in a deep breath. "Your excuses are really lame."

She held her arm up pale fingers just catching the barest wisp of raven black hair.

"Come back to bed," she said again, softly, clear affection washing through her tone, smiling when the dragon complied.

"One of these days," Kanoe whispered into the dark, "I'll learn how to say no to you."

She climbed back into the lady's waiting arms.

Une nuzzled closer pulling her arm around Kanoe's waist. "One day…I won't miss you."

They shut their eyes and Kanoe tried not to laugh because for once she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She hated when something felt right. It meant destruction.

**You were the one that helped me build all my walls  
****Will you tear them down  
****Will you tear them down  
****You were the one I lost too at the start  
****Will you tear me down  
****Will you tear me down  
**'**Cos I'm losing again to your smile  
****I'm losing again and all the while  
****I'm being torn down  
****I've been torn down**

To be continued….


	7. Memories and Mistakes

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Seven: Memories and Mistakes  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine  
****Character in this chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Gundam Wing, Cowboy Bebop, & X/1999.**

Even after being away from the confines of the Valerian for a short time Juri noted that little would ever change about the place. The drinks would always be strong, the tables a bit wobbly, and the Ohtori twins would always be causally whispering some endearing or seductive remark into the ear of a beautiful young woman. With ease she spotted the two she was there to meet, again noting, how little things had changed.

Spike and Julia, Julia and Spike, they were a couple as solid as Cathy and Duo. No wavering in their affection and except that one time Juri had mistakenly hit on Julia nothing ever threatened to tear them apart.

The memory wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy, but it was light and easy. Juri had been in the top slot of the fencing trials for the Olympics when she first spotted Julia. Golden hair billowing around her as she removed her facemask and that warm, almost too perfect smile capturing any and all who dared approach. She wasn't surprised when Julia turned her down. No the stoic fencer was more surprised by the mention of Julia's lanky boyfriend, and he was a boxer no less. They were fast friends at the trials, and a trial that put a damper on the entire experience.

Not a real trial, no courts or councils, judges or lawyers, just a trial of will and honor. And all three were never happier with the strides they made as they left the trials effective losers. Julia was quickly knocked out of contention when she injured her hamstring. An old rival beat Spike and Juri never asked or learned when or how the rivalry started. And as for Juri's fencing career, she made the cut.

She was on the team easy as pie and no one doubted how far she would go. There was just one problem and that was the coach. He had been a pompous and tiring man from the beginning. Once he insulted one of the weaker members of the team delivering a tongue lashing hardly anyone could survive. Juri Arisugawa may have only been seventeen and she may have gone far, but she was a knightly young woman. She was strong and she was very particular about how members of a team should treat each other. In her own school they had called her a prince and a panther because she could switch from being a savior to a destroyer with ease.

She couldn't take the coaches verbal attacks on her teammates. Nor would she allow it. There was a fine line between necessary discipline and abuse, and that man was clearly abusing his position. Juri did the only thing she could, she called him out. Grabbed a foil and after taking the match she was quickly expelled from the team.

Her point was made clear though and several other top members left behind their Olympic hopes and followed her. She assumed many went back the following years but she was black listed from competition. And the black list wasn't because other coaches or judges thought she was a troublemaker, no, it had come from the power the man she had defeated yielded over everything.

Juri left with grace and still picked up a foil now and again if someone requested her help.

She sighed.

Maybe it was a mistake to leave behind the very things that could have made her life easier, but her pride and honor always got in the way.

Getting closer to the table Juri noted the golden band that wrapped around Julia's finger. She smirked greeted by smiles as she pulled up a chair.

"Care to explain that," Juri asked taping her finger.

"Had to make sure she'd stick a round," Spike said with a shrugged.

Julia smiled wryly. "Yes, but I don't know how long that'll be with Juri here." She winked.

The ex-fencer held up her hands and waved them lightly. "Oh no… I'm on the rebound. I wouldn't want to have to face him in the ring," she paused to add, "Again."

After some talking and catching up, Cathy and Duo emerged to make the occasion even more cheerful, and Juri relayed, with much reluctance, the tale of her Olympic days. It was a nice evening, and a nice change, but later she caught a glance from the violet-eyed girl looking down from the pool tables. She excused herself and those around her just watched in fear and worry, as they could do nothing to stop her.

**Give me strength  
****To see her again  
****As she passes me on the street  
****As she glances my way  
****She's the one that broke me for good  
****She's the one that stole my hope  
****So give me strength  
****When I see her again**

Shiori had her head slightly tilted to one side as Juri approached, a small and polite smile gracing her lips, thoughts overrun with possibilities. The cruel butterfly met the panther's cold gaze with ease, brushed back her violet-black hair and waited.

"Why were you watching me," Juri asked coolly.

"Because I can." Shiori replied. "Besides, I was hoping to catch your eye."

"So you could whisper another insult into my ears?"

The butterfly's demeanor darkened a bit. "So I could warn you."

Juri was not one to fall so easily into obvious traps, but she asked, "Warn me about what?"

"There's a dragon on your tail. I think she means you harm."

Auburn locks swayed as she turned her back to walk away calling over her shoulder, "I have no fear of dragons. They never lie."

**I'm lost between the knowing and the wishing  
****Two worlds so far apart  
****I'm lost between the wanting and the taking  
****Two worlds so far apart  
****And you left me here to rot  
****You left me here to waste away  
****So I would never find a way back home  
****I'm lost between hoping and understanding  
****There are things we just can't come back from  
****There are things we just can't escape from**

Finding her self remarkably immune to Shiori's "warning", Juri stalked back down to her friends but was stopped in her tracks by the grand entrance of the aforementioned dragon. Juri found an odd expression on the older woman's face. It was almost… hurt. She caught the dark eyes and hurriedly went to meet her.

What was it?

She couldn't tell but it was different than the calm and seductive aura Kanoe usually carried about her. Finally face to face Juri took the woman's hand and lead her outside.

"Are you okay," she asked as the chilled night air wrapped around her, eyes heavy with concern.

The dragon grinned with noted sadness and then as if losing all will she shook her head. Juri was taken by the confession. Never had she known Kanoe to confess anything. She paused in her thought. No, that wasn't true, Kanoe had confessed once before when she thought Juri was sleeping. It echoed in her memory the very sound still fresh, "I could have loved you, but for the lady."

"Kanoe?" There was surprise in Juri's tone as she quickly lifted a hand to catch the tear that was beginning its journey down the older woman's cheek. "Kanoe, you're-"

"Shhhh," the older woman lifted a finger to Juri's lips. "I know. It was really silly of me to come out tonight." She took a breath. "I'll go home."

Kanoe stepped back slowly but she didn't get very far because her angel's hand, Juri's hand, tugged at her wrist.

"Why don't," Juri waited a breath, still unsure of what she was going to say and then finally reaching a decision said, "Why don't you let me give you a ride?"

**Out on the water of a stormy sea  
****I never knew I had the strength in me  
****To weather these waves  
****To weather you  
****Out on the water of a stormy sea  
****I've been bashed against crags and rocky shores  
****I never knew  
****I had the strength in me  
****But I survive by loving all I can  
****I've survived by hoping all I can  
****Out on the water of a stormy sea  
****I never knew I had the strength in me  
****As I weather this storm  
****As I weather this storm of you**

She came upon the moment slowly, far enough away not to be seen and close enough to see every pale movement, and hear every soft word. Well hidden by the shadows, curious and unexpectedly hurt as she watched the angel lead the dragon away. Stormy gray eyes caught in a sea as she nodded slowly. A goddess's heart was built to be strong in such moments and she prayed. She prayed for an instant that it was nothing.

She sighed. "I guess she beat me then."

She shut her eyes chiding her emotions. "I have no claim. I shouldn't be jealous. I have no claim… But…" She leaned back against whatever solid thing was near. "I'm still…" Dorothy couldn't speak the words out loud.

To be continued….


	8. Beyond the Flame of Love

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Eight: Beyond the Flames of Love  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine.  
****Characters from this chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Gundam Wing, and X/1999.**

Brightness and darkness played upon her passenger's face as she drove along, showing the older woman's age, proving her mortality. Juri wasn't sure wanted to see Kanoe as a mere mortal. As a woman, a lover, a person how could someone called the dragon lady ever be anything more than an elegant force of nature, one not to be trifled or played with, because she played first. But there she was, Kanoe the great force, Kanoe the dragon, a vessel of lust and want, looking as if someone had ripped her imaginary heart from her chest, or more painful still, as if someone was slowly reconstructing it, building up the ash, and filling in the void.

Hazel eyes focused on the road ahead. She was almost to Kanoe's house and she felt like a priestess returning a fallen a god to its temple so that it might rejuvenate and rise again. The older woman was watching the world go by as she sat silently, the one tear she had allowed herself to shed erased from her being, and, yet, it seemed to leave a stain.

"I'm getting too old for this," Kanoe whispered.

Juri nearly crashed the car. Righting it, she then pulled over, turned off the engine and looked over at the other woman trying to find something she could say, but there was nothing. She didn't know how to handle the woman in this state, she didn't even know her first love was capable of it. A mirthless chuckle left the dragon's throat. She still looked out her window, peering at the darkness to avoid facing the angel sitting next to her.

"I'm tired," Kanoe whispered.

"We're almost there," Juri replied, not sure if an answer was needed, but she had to say something.

"Your need to keep others safe from harm will be your downfall if you're not careful." Kanoe stated and limply glanced over, her dark eyes lost. "Not everyone needs saving."

Juri started the car again and soon they reached the house. She walked Kanoe to the door and waited for an invitation in or an order to leave. She received neither.

"Do you mind if I…" She hesitated as Kanoe faced her. So lost, what could she do for her? There had to be something. "Can I come in?"

"If you like."

**Before I became a legend  
****Before I decided on my path  
****The flames of love consumed me  
****And then left me to die  
****Darkness consumed me  
****And left me to die**

Kanoe kept telling herself that if she had a heart it would be breaking. Juri followed her inside the house. If she weren't so tired she'd make an excuse to keep the angel with her. Take her to bed and spoil everything with a raw seduction, but she wasn't up to it.

She vaguely recalled the first time she ever met Juri. That horrid little eighteen and over club she was in because her boss at the time thought secretary meant babysitter. It was little favors like that though that got her career moving, and bought her positions that gave her free reign to do as she liked. It was fairly amusing at the time, as she sat at the bar and noted with a smile that half of the supposed eighteen-year-olds were about fifteen if that. The few adults at the establishment were far, far from her standards. She had prepared herself for a dull evening. And then like a burst of angelic light there was Juri leaning against the far wall observing the masses.

She remembered the tiny protests from Juri's friends, the warnings and the way the auburn haired beauty took them in and decided to go with her anyway. Perhaps it was too easy a thing but the girl had something then, still had it. There in that memory she found a tiny regret for what she did to Juri. She knew she was the angel's first, but she had warned the girl, over and over she had said, "Do not love me," and Juri did anyway.

Kanoe smiled, but it was empty, as she opened the door to her room letting the memories slip away, never to be forgotten. Juri was still behind her tall and graceful, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. And the similarity of that touch to another made the dragon break. She had been right earlier. She should never have gone out. She should have stayed home to gather her strength and banish her need for something she couldn't hold on to.

**I'll always love you  
****Through everything you do  
****You have to know it's true  
****Won't you reach for me once more  
****Break through this darkness and bring me to the light  
****I never should have let you go**

Juri wrapped her arms around Kanoe as the older woman sobbed into her chest. Ushered her over to the bed and sat there until she was finished. Even then, she held on as the older woman went limp, muttering indecipherable things that the stoic angel knew she would never understand. Then a word slipped by that Juri recognized.

She stroked Kanoe's long raven black hair and asked as softly as she could, "Will you tell me about the lady?"

With little reluctance Kanoe nodded. And her voice was almost too soft but she related the tale. Juri sat dumbfounded by the revelation.

The lady and the dragon, friends since high school, nearly inseparable until one day, as sometimes will happen with friends, a crush, something they called love, came between them, in the end though, he proved forgettable. They tried to patch things up and ended up becoming something more than just friends.

It didn't last. It couldn't because they drove each other crazy. The lady tried too hard to keep Kanoe safe. And the dragon just couldn't make the lady understand she didn't want salvation. They had tremendous difficulty keeping their hands off each other despite their fighting. Theirs was a flame that burned far too hot and fast; not to mention infuriating because they still loved each otherdespite everything that passed between them.

They dated other people. They got jealous. They decided never to speak to each other again and that plan worked as well as a square wheel. No, they were doomed to be pulled to each other. In the very last of their time at school together everything broke down and their personas were brought to life. Kanoe fell hard for someone and in the end it broke down simply. She was crushed under the weight of his boots and it was a mistake because from the cinders of her heart Kanoe rose up and exacted her revenge.

"Never mistake," Kanoe said, "This is not an excuse. I'm not a kind person. I might never have been, but as I was when the lady tried to save me I ripped her in two. And there's nothing to fix us, except-" She kept the new well of tears locked tight behind her dark eyes. "Whenever we meet, whenever we part I feel this twinge and want her back."

"What keeps you from trying," Juri asked.

"Nothing but myself."

**For you  
****I would destroy everything  
****In this hopeless feeling  
****This wanting that does not fade  
****I hold to the dream that we once shared  
****And I dare to hope I can find the strength to change**

"I remind you of her, don't I," Juri asked.

"A bit." Kanoe felt she had already confessed too much. Here now, was another person who would see passed the dragon to her, to her true self.

"But for the lady…," Juri whispered.

She felt Kanoe grow tense.

"I never stood a chance did I, because you can't drop your moniker? We are not the titles we are given. We are only what we wish to be."

"A bit optimistic coming from you," Kanoe stated with a sigh.

Juri chuckled, "Perhaps, but those aren't really my words. They're advice from someone I knew once, and so is this." She kissed the top of Kanoe's head. "Don't worry. Don't worry tomorrow you can be the dragon again, or whatever you choose."

"And you, do you follow that advice?"

"Sometimes," was the calm reply. "Most times I forget, like when I see Shiori striding towards me with a smile on her face. I worry because she gets to me,but she didn't tonight and for that I'm glad."

Kanoe pulled away and sat back. "It must be terribly difficult for you having so many exes in your life."

"Not as difficult as you think. I think I can place you in the mostly harmless category now."

The dragon frowned.

"And I know how to avoid Shiori's pretty face, and really that only leaves Dorothy, but…uh… I never worry about her."

"Oh," she perked an eyebrow.

"She means me no harm. She just attempts to keep me safe and sane, even if she hates when I try to do that for her."

"Sounds like you never should have broken up."

Juri shook her head and smiled, "Oh yes we should have. We drove each other crazy."

Kanoe contained her shock as Une's words rattled through her head, "I hate coincidences and history repeating its self."

"Juri?"

"Hmm?"

She shook her head. The dragon just couldn't get involved. If destiny was to play the same trick twice then there was nothing she could do. She trusted that Juri would know what to do if opportunity knocked.

"Nothing… nothing." She shut her eyes. "Thank you for the ride."

"No worries, think of it as a reward for not taking advantage."

Juri made a move to leave, stopped by the brush of Kanoe's hand against her own.

"Kanoe?"

She looked over and amid the loneliness she saw the need in the older woman's eyes, fell to it.

It was an odd feeling for her, but Kanoe handed over her control, letting herself be taken for the first time in ages, even in her brief interlude with Une she wouldn't give up what she saw as her control. Only at the end when she had been asked to stay did she falter, but now, it was all up to Juri. Her angel had free reign to give what she pleased and as expected Juri gave just what was needed, maybe more. Even in lust Juri was generously elegant, graceful to the last. And the auburn haired beauty ignored the name that was not her own as it left the dragon's lips, reacted gratefully when her name was finally whispered and tried to contain her shock when the older woman nuzzled into her embrace for something like protection.

"I could have," she whispered. "I really could have."

And it was uncertain whether Kanoe was speaking of Une or Juri, but it hardly mattered at the time. As the older woman drifted to sleep in her arms Juri recalled the moment when she had told the dragon she loved her and Kanoe looked her dead in the eye and told her she shouldn't. Juri knew Kanoe was telling the truth, and she knew, that now, whatever Kanoe had said, whomever she was speaking to, it was the truth.

"I hate needing you," Kanoe muttered in her sleep as Juri kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

**One day I'll wake up  
****And I'll have everything I want  
****Just one day  
****When I'm waking from a dream  
****I'll be given what I want  
****And this time I won't let it go  
****This time I'll let you know  
****That you were always meant to be mine**

Juri left early in the morning. She wanted to stay longer but knew she was not wanted. As she pulled into her driveway she noted that Dorothy's car was parked outside. It was curious. She stalked over and was surprised to find the goddess asleep inside. She tapped on the window and the pale blonde started. Juri smiled and shook her head as Dorothy emerged from the car.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"Why aren't you sleeping in there," Dorothy asked pointing to the house.

"Someone needed me." She perked and eyebrow. "And you?"

"I thought someone would need me." She hid her hurt fairly well. "I was wrong though."

"Maybe."

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Juri nodded and watched the hurt slide from behind the goddess's well kept mask.

"Why?"

"I told you why."

"She doesn't love you Juri."

"I know that. What does it matter to you? I'm fine and in one piece. She isn't and that's why I went."

"It matters," Dorothy whispered.

"Why does it matter?"

The sun was getting brighter, hotter, still early morning and the heat of the day was going to be unbearable.

"Why does it matter Dorothy," Juri asked again, already finding the answer in the stormy eyes of the goddess before her.

"I think…" She leaned against her car.

Juri moved closer.

"I think I still love you."

To be continued…


	9. Interlude

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Nine: Interlude  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine.  
****Characters from this chapter are from Gundam Wing, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Kenshin, & X/1999.**

"So…" Cathy took a lazy sip of her coffee and then continued, "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

The redhead scoffed, "Nothing? How do you say nothing to, 'Oh by the way I think I'm still in love with you'?"

Hazel eyes drifted to the floor. "She left before I could say anything besides, 'Wait' and 'Come back'."

"Why?"

A long sad sigh left Juri's throat. "Because two seconds after she said it she knew exactly what I was going to say."

"Which was?"

Juri looked up miserably and shook her head. "I don't feel the same way."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Oh God you aren't." Cathy realized. "Why are you so stupid?"

Juri looked grave. "What would hurt more pretending to be in love and later breaking her heart or telling her the truth now?" She shook her head again. "It doesn't matter both hurt. Just… I hope she'll talk to me again."

"You…" Cathy grimaced. "You aren't in love with Kanoe are you?"

"No."

"Oh thank God!"

"Besides even if I was she's in love with someone else."

An eyebrow popped up. "I have trouble believing anyone known as The Dragon Lady could be in love."

"Well… she is." Juri sucked in a deep breath. "I have to get ready for school. This isn't going to be a fun day."

**I can't see where I'm going  
****The path isn't clear  
****Where to go from here  
****For the life of me  
****I wish the choice to be made was easy**

Juri barely survived class. Somehow Saitou picked up on Juri's mood and decided to call on her for as many things as possible. She felt like she was in the middle of some strange academic firing squad. By the end of class she found herself dragging her feet to the library to do her homework, and soon after that sluggishly shrank into her Modern Mythology class.

After school Juri went straight to work on another double shift. Her co-workers noted her quiet demeanor and consequentially stayed out of her way. Of course, that's not to say Juri didn't give them plenty of reasons to stay as far from her as possible. Half way through her first shift the assistant manager of the store called her to the office.

"Having a bad day, Arisugawa," the woman asked while scribbling something down, most likely invoices, her fiery brown eyes striking a chord.

"It's- Yes, I'm having a bad day." Juri sighed and took a seat.

"Well I can tell you're trying not to let it affect your work, but it must be said that your co-workers are afraid to be near you today. And, there are some interesting rumors going along with it as well."

"Great," the stoic angel muttered.

The assistant manager shrugged. "Oh I don't care about that. I just want to make sure you're all right. I mean Saonji knocked over half a display down there and all you did was look at him and tell him to fix it. And he actually did it. I've never seen him so afraid of you."

Hazel eyes shut. "Must be bad if he's afraid of me. Great…What do you want me to do Chigusa?"

"I want you…to tone down the death looks if you can. And maybe tell me what the problem is."

"It's personal."

"Of that I have no doubt. Still, before you go off on a rampage and hurt someone with that sharp tongue of yours, maybe you should get some of it off your chest," she stated, a smoky edge to her voice.

Before Juri could begin there was a knock on the door. One of the bag boys came in with a bouquet of orange roses and handed them to Juri who hid her shock as best as she could. Chigusa just looked on knowingly and ushered the bag boy out of her office.

Juri checked the card and attempted to hide her blush.

"Well this would explain some of it," Chigusa stated.

"No, this just adds to it I'm afraid." Juri glanced at the card again, the name neatly signed saying 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' all at once. "Kanoe," she whispered. "I really should get back to work."

"Of course, don't let me keep you," the assistant manger said. "Just try and keep the death glares to a minimum."

"Right."

**Path straight in front of me  
****And I can't see  
****Where it is I'm going  
****I'm growing on this journey's edge  
****Traveling without even knowing**

Juri arrived home at about eight in the morning. Took her roses and threw them into a suitable vase and then wandered over to her answering machine. She hit the play button and listened to the messages.

Beep.

"Hey…Give me a call, 'kay? I'm sorry I left like that."

Dorothy.

Juri shook her head. She didn't want to hurt her. She was too a good a friend to hurt.

Beep.

"Yo! Hey big sis! It's little bro! Look I just wanted you to know that I'll be coming up in about a month or so. And I'm bringing my girl! You'll love her. She's great, greater than anyone you've ever met. See ya around. I'll call back later with flight details and stuff."

Juri shook her head. Her little brother would be a nice change of pace. Maybe he could help her work things out, although she had to wonder what this new girl was like. Sorata had a set type of girl he chased after, and Juri was curious to see if this new girl was a kendo fanatic, a priestess at a Shinto shrine, or some strange combination of the two. She was sure it would be interesting either way.

Beep.

"I hope you liked the flowers. Call me whenever you get this message. I want to… ask you something."

Juri could only guess what it was. Kanoe was really too good at being mysterious, though it probably had to do with the night before.

Beep.

There was a slight sob on the line and then a small and familiar voice.

"J-Juri… Juri… I need you. P-p-please come over. Please…"

**If this is all there is  
****This endless path  
****That leads my blindly  
****To where I am going  
****Am I growing  
****Am I learning to live as the blind  
****Will my other senses grow  
****As my eyes can not see  
****Where my journey ends  
****If it ever ends**

Why Juri trusted the message she didn't know, but her princely manner kicked in at the sound of the young woman crying and pleading. She arrived at the small apartment complex in less than ten minutes and dashed to the door. Composing herself as it swung open and the petite girl with violet-black hair on the other side rushed out and clung to her like her very life depended on it.

Juri calmed the girl enough to tilt her head upward, jaw clenching when she saw the black and blue bruise on her face that was practically the same color as the girl's eyes.

"Who hit you?"

"I-"

"Shiori?" Juri held the smaller girl to her tightly. "Who did this?"

"Don't-"

"This is why you called isn't it? Who did it?"

Shiori pushed away with noticeable shame "No one you know."

"Sh-Shiori," Juri's tone dipped softer. She bowed her head. "Look… It doesn't matter. You called. I'm here. What do you need me to do?"

The girl sniffed and then moved back over to Juri, sobbing into her chest, "Just take me away from here please."

"Okay…Okay…Come on. Let's go."

**It will all end up fine in the end  
****It will all end up right  
****Until we reach the end  
****It'll be a mystery to solve  
****But it will turn out okay  
****I promise**

The car ride was void of conversation. Juri would glance over to check on Shiori periodically but not much had changed. And even though she felt guilty for thinking so, she considered the possibility that this was an act, but no, Juri knew when the violet-eyed girl was pretending. She knew when Shiori was scheming, and this was no scheme.

Dorothy's car was in the driveway to the house.

The auburn haired beauty sighed miserably. The day couldn't get much worse.

The pale blonde eased out of the house to meet Juri in the driveway, at first wary when she noted who the angel's passenger was. Then the goddess got a rare glint in her eye as Juri and Shiori walked to the door.

"Who did it," Dorothy demanded.

"No one we know," Juri stated calmly, Shiori clutching her tightly. "Let me get her inside, huh."

With some effort she ushered the smaller girl to her room, where Shiori sank onto the bed and curled up in a little ball. Juri sat and watched her for a bit and then got up to address the impending questions from Dorothy, though she didn't have much to tell.

"Don't leave me," a small voice called, smaller than usual, frailer, and sincerely hurt.

Juri curled up next to her and Shiori repositioned herself, begging for solace as she let the taller girl hold her. There was a light knock on the door as Dorothy entered, and then shrank back when she saw the two on the bed.

"Dorothy, don't go," Juri said.

With a free hand she patted the tiny spot next to her and Dorothy sat down.

"Looks like I'm desperately needed today," Juri whispered with a slight smile.

"Do you kn-"

"No, I don't know who did it. Not yet," the panther interrupted watching the stormy eyes of the goddess form possibilities in her head. "But I intend to."

Shiori whimpered a bit and then stated soberly, "I deserved it. I really did."

The goddess looked enraged but Juri placed a hand on her lap and clamed her.

"We can talk about it later," Juri assured. "For now…I think some rest is in order."

To be continued…


	10. Angelic Creation, NamelyLight

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Ten: Angelic Creation, Namely… Light  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine.  
****Characters from this chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, & Gundam Wing**

The grass was damp, seeping through her dark jeans as she sat. Cooling her skin and making her shiver. Or perhaps, she shivered because it was a cemetery. She really didn't care the reasons why. Her eyes were fixed on the name carefully etched into the stone before her, the marble angels that decorated it never glancing her way, always looking to the distance just beyond her, rain permanently staining their features, forever weeping they were reminders.

Juri didn't go there often, if at all. Just twice a year and technically she had already reached her quota for visits. Her jaw was set, clenched a bit like it had rusted shut. She didn't cry. She never did. Past was past and Juri Arisugawa just learned to live with the lump that caught in her throat whenever she visited. There were others she had known that resided there as well, and she would visit with them as soon as she was through.

It was too cold to stay for long. The winter rain was undoubtedly on its way. She rested her head in her hands; hazel eyes still in rich contemplation of the head stone before her. And every time she came for a visit she wanted nothing more than to shout how much she hated him, but she never did, because it was a soft lie. She hated the leaving and the loss, not him. She often had trouble dealing with him but she could never say she hated him. Just his reasons sometimes and the way he did things, parts of him not all of him. With a deciding breath she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

She ground her teeth and then muttered, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

She didn't expect a reply but she paused anyway as if somewhere he might be saying something.

"You say don't worry but I worry."

A flock of birds burst from a cluster of trees, like the sound of angels leaving her behind, and then the birds descended to the ground, angels returning.

"She won't tell me who hurt her. She's stubborn and she hates me because I try and protect her. And then… What do I do Ruka? Everything is chaotic and confusing, and no one has an answer, and yes, I know you wouldn't have one either, would you?"

A tractor rumbled in the distance, another soul swallowed beneath the earth.

Juri shuddered.

"Dorothy is still in love with me," she stated almost conversationally. "Doesn't that just beat all? And then Kanoe came back. You'd be proud I managed to comfort her with your words. Your-" She swallowed hard, sighed and continued, "Almost have that degree though. Almost and then…What? You just had to leave didn't you? I could use you, or at least your voice."

"Don't worry Juri."

She turned around with a start and then eased into a collected state. Staring down the man behind her and then sulking back to where she was. He placed the flowers he was carrying against the headstone and then looked over at Juri with a faint almost robotic grin, blue eyes set behind rose tinted glasses.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he stated.

She didn't say anything.

"I didn't think you visited this place often."

"I don't."

"Ah." He broke character and took a seat next to her on the grass.

She looked over with mused curiosity.

"I visit often," he said in reply to something unasked. "You're troubled?"

"Yes."

"He would say not to worry."

Juri gave a slight nod.

"And you would argue that there was plenty to worry about." He grinned again, that same almost inhuman grin. "I remember those days."

"Why didn't you ever tell me why he left?"

"It wasn't my place." The man shook his head adding, "But then he told me I shouldn't. He didn't think you'd believe it."

"Nothing more believable than a grave, Mikage."

He didn't have a response to that. The birds took off again, tiny blackbirds singing as they went, landing again with a rustle of wings. She pulled her knees into her chest, and shut her eyes for a moment as the cold began to bite at her cheeks.

"Any suggestions," Juri asked softly. "Any at all?"

"My brother," Mikage stated, "other than telling you not to worry would say that things would work out. That miracles are made by sacrifice and that through yours, or through someone else, everything would be put right." He nearly sighed. "I don't believe there would be anything else he could say."

"Thank you."

"Me or him?"

"Both."

**Tomorrow it could end  
****And what would you say  
****Let it go  
****Trust yourself  
****All your worry will lead no where  
****Just trust the thought  
****Trust the light  
****Your hope  
****And it will turn out right**

Juri stayed just long enough and then left to visit the others she knew. Standing there at those graves just reminded her that when Sorata came to visit she would have to go to that place again, set flowers again, and listen to her brother pray.

She didn't have the knack for prayer. She tried but the words felt empty, the reasons lost. But no matter whether she believed in the words or not, whenever she visited her parents she would say them because they would have wanted to hear, or so she believed, or so she thought. They had left such a long time ago.

Accidents, she hated the word. She sighed.

All this time and she could still be resentful. All this time and she still asked why and kept herself from crying because she had told herself she was through with it, finished.

Ten minutes passed.

That was how long she could last without her brother being there, and that was how long she stayed. She said her good-byes and began the walk to her car. Juri never bothered them with her problems. She just told them what would make them happy.

Along the way she saw a familiar petite form kneeling at a grave. She didn't know if she should approach, but she did. Stalked up next to the girl and quietly waited to be noticed, and it didn't take long.

Shiori sighed and looked over. Face still harboring the damage from the unknown assailant, violet to match the violet of her eyes, her hair. And Juri had to remind herself that Shiori was never as fragile as she looked but still, still there were those moments when she saw the girl's gossamer wings snag, and rip.

"I thought you hated places like these," the girl finally said.

Juri kept her eyes to the ground, the green of the grass a pleasant reminder of life, as she replied, "Not my favorite, but sometimes I have to pay a visit."

Shiori's expression washed with a sad understanding. "I forgot…Your parents."

The stoic angel nodded adding softly, "And a friend from high school."

Violet eyes shut briefly and then she turned her attentions back to the grave muttering, "He…drown… to save me."

Crystalline tears began to show a weakness the smaller girl tried to fight. She pulled away when she felt Juri's hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it! I don't need your comfort, or your protection. I don't! All my life… and they all end up hurt because of it. There are no princes Juri. They don't exist so stop acting liked one…," she trailed off sobbing.

Juri kept her distance. "You're right, there are no princes, and protectors will sometimes leave you."

"What would you do if I told you who hit me," Shiori asked with a hiss. "Would you go out and gather vengeance for me? Fight for me? And why, why did you come when I called? After everything, you should just let me rot like I deserve."

The angelic panther took in a deep breath and stood tall and softly, softly replied, "Fairy tales are for fools, and even with your innocent cruelty, even with that poisonous tongue, you know how I felt about you. You know how I am. I don't like to see people hurt, and, no matter what, you don't deserve it. No one does."

That was a bit too much for Shiori to take, and Juri soon found her self fending off petite fists trying to pound into her, cries leaving the girl's throat like curses or worse. It took very little effort to subdue the smaller girl. The perplexed panther holding her off at arms length listening to her rants, shouts of pain, but not pain of having her wrists locked in place by Juri's hands, this was internal pain. Deep and torturous, the kind Juri had experienced only twice in her life (and she knew once was well enough for anyone to experience).

"I should be there." Shiori was calming slightly. Breath ragged and tears still fresh she sobbed, "It should be me. It should. I deserve it."

"Shiori?" Juri relaxed her grip and brought the girl to her closely, wrapping her arms around her tightly, whispering in soothing tones, "Shhhh… Shiori, it'll be fine."

She listened very closely as the violet-eyed girl muttered, all realization hitting her, a lightening strike of knowledge. She hadn't realized earlier just how fresh the grave was. Shiori relaxed into her completely, and shuddered at Juri's touch, comforting as it was.

"It-it should be me," the smaller girl sobbed again.

"No. No, it shouldn't," Juri whispered.

**Whether dreams come true or not  
****It doesn't really matter  
****Just so long as you dream them  
****They come true when they need to  
****If they need to  
****You must hope for your miracle  
****Wish so that it might come true**

Shiori was still sniffling when they sat at the table Juri had procured just out of sight of everyone else in the restaurant. The auburn haired beauty took the liberty of ordering for both of them, nothing big, just two herbal teas and a breakfast plate to split. Shiori was still in a cross of rage and overwhelming sadness but she kept quiet and after the food had finally come she picked at her eggs before glancing over at Juri and muttering a thank you.

"I don't understand you," Shiori whispered.

"You don't have to," was the quiet reply. "Do you want some more tea?"

The petite girl shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think?"

"Taking pity."

"No." She sighed. "Despite your beliefs, I do not look down on you, and I don't think I'm better than you. Everything I ever did, I did because I wanted to. Besides, when was the last time you actually had a meal anyway?"

"At your house, that day." She scoped a bit of pancake into her mouth. "Can you…Can you give me a ride home?"

"Of course," Juri said, swiftly adding, "and you know you can call if you need me?"

"I won't be calling again," was the harsh reply.

"Whatever you like."

**Maybe you can stand along  
****Maybe you are stronger than stone  
****But we all cry sometimes  
****We all need sometimes  
****And I'll be there  
****You just need to call  
****I'll be there  
****For a shoulder to cry on  
****I can be someone you rely on**

Juri picked up the phone the second it rang.

"Hi…No it's okay…. It's okay really… I can come over… Are you sure… Don't be that way… Yeah, well you can hate me tomorrow… What…Sure I'll grab her too…Yes, I'm sure she'll come… I'm sure she'll give you no end of grief from tearing her from sleep… Hush…It's okay…Ten minutes and we'll be there… Yes…Yes…Hmmm… No my white horse never gets tired…But you already knew that… Okay…Okay… Goodbye Shiori."

She hung up the phone and then dialed speaking when the other end picked up. "Hi…Yes I do know what time it is…. Yes again…Will you come… No it's not an order…Well I'll just calmly explain that-… Dorothy you're impossible you know that… I don't know…Maybe she likes you… Yes well one day she'll be fine… Yes and one day she won't be calling me… Oh please, you know the answer to that already… Thank you… I'll see you there…Bye."

To be continued…


	11. Like Someone In Love

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Eleven: Like Someone In Love  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry Is mine.  
****Characters from this chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Gundam Wing, X/1999, and Vandread.**

Ringing?

An alarm clock?

She didn't own an alarm clock.

Juri pulled the covers around her head attempting to block out the noise. The ringing wasn't stopping, which proved it wasn't a dream, and that meant someone was stupid enough to be standing in her room, right by her bed, at arms length, holding, of all things, a shrill alarm clock. Before she merely reached out to grab the intruder and beat him into a bloody pulp for disturbing her sleep, Juri tried to determine who it was.

It certainly wasn't any of the girls. Dorothy and Cathy both knew how much she needed sleep, especially with the hours she had been working combined with midterms.

Duo was prone to such things, but there was no way Cathy would let him do something so completely suicidal.

In fact, now that she thought about it, there was only one person who would dare wake her in such a manner. Only one soul stupid enough and confidant enough in Juri's love for him would ever dare, and it couldn't be him because he was supposed to call before he visited. In fact he wasn't due for a visit for about a month, however improbable, there was still that incessant ringing that was now accompanied by a poorly stifled chuckle that was unmistakable.

Like a wild cat let loose from a cage Juri jumped out of bed and tackled the intruder with the brute strength of a panther. Tore the offending noisemaker out of his hands, shut it off, and tossed it aside. He laughed and smiled brightly as his elder sister held him to the ground.

"I swear by all that is holy, Sorata Arisugawa, I will make you pay for waking me at this hour," Juri growled fiercely, but there was a most playful lilt to her tone.

The young man shrugged casually, still smiling, and then winked. Juri removed herself, sighing and laughing softly as she sat on her bedroom floor.

"You were supposed to call me," she chided.

"I decided I had to arrive early." He sat up and fixed his baseball cap. "Independent sources have informed me you could use your little brother's company."

She shook her head. "Oh no, I'm doing great."

He huffed and then slapped his hand on Juri's shoulder. "Right. Let's go get some coffee."

"You buying?"

"Of course." He stood up and riffled through his pockets and then glancing over his shoulder and with a slight grimace asked, "Can I borrow a couple of bucks?"

Juri took in a deep breath; nodding her head and exhaled in something resembling relief as a long absent smile drifted over her face. It was a good thing that he decided to show up early. She needed his company.

They both exited the house after Juri fumbled for something decent to wear, deciding on a pair of jeans and the only clean shirt in her room, which happened to be a mysterious rainbow T-shirt she'd owned since high school. She never claimed knowledge of how it ended up in her wardrobe and she'd never confess exactly why she hadn't just thrown it out, or given it away. She had her reasons and somehow greeting the afternoon sun, hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail with Sorata at her side, she felt like she was seventeen again.

Sorata's car was a miserable little thing (an oddly un-luxurious rental sedan), that seemed to be barely clinging to life, but he insisted on driving. The two ended up at a drive-thru espresso café. Sorata ordered some blended concoction and Juri stuck to her usual, a large chai tea. After escaping the drive-thru the two headed for a park they had played in as children.

Sorata pushed up the sleeves of his jacket as he sat at the small stone picnic table, took a long sip from his blended drink, and waited for his sister to start talking. It was always best, he found, to let her begin, prodding only got him icy glares and the only thing he wanted chilled was his coffee. Looking her over he tried to determine her mood, which could be anywhere from elated to miserable under that stoic mask she liked to hide behind. Sorata noted that she was probably at a cross of a million different emotions which he understood completely if what Dorothy had told him was correct.

Juri's eyes were focused on the playground in the distance, empty since summer was over and children were in school. After a taking a few sips and one gulp from her tea she sighed, resting her head in her hands, elbows planted firmly on the table, and shut her eyes. Sorata prepared himself.

"How's school," she asked maternally.

"Perfect," he beamed.

"And Auntie Haruka?"

"Still smokes too much but the tea house is doing well and so is she."

"Good," she breathed. "And this 'hot' girl you're so excited about…Tell me about her."

His smile reached ear to ear at the very mention of the subject. "She's perfect! Beautiful! Her name's Arashi. Her family owns a small temple and is renowned for their swordsmanship." He paused, Juri looked like she was asleep, but she popped an eye open encouraging him to continue. "She really wanted to be able to meet you, but since I decided to show up early she had to stay and help her sisters...er… well… sister with things. You'd love her. You have like sensibilities."

"Oh." She sat up straight. "Explain."

He shook his head. "Just a bit overly serious is all."

"Hmm… She sounds interesting. I hope I get to meet her."

"You will, because she's the one," Sorata said confidently.

Juri perked and eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'The one'?"

"The one I'm set on loving forever," he replied seriously. "She's perfect, Juri, and she loves me. She's the only one."

The fallen beauty was speechless but found something to say soon enough. "Don't you think you're a bit blindly optimistic about things?"

"No." He was very sincere. "She's it. I'm certain of it. I'm never wrong."

"Like you weren't wrong about the others?"

"I never said they were perfect. Nor do I recall ever saying they were the one. She's the one I have decided on. Nothing will ever change that." He was firm on the matter, it was clear on his face, and then after too long being serious he smiled. "Are you happy for me?"

It broke her heart in some places but she nodded. "I'm happy for you Sora. I just…"

He stretched his arms out with a yawn, a knowing expression on his face, mentally urging her to continue, happy when she did. As she spoke his concern dipped like a wave, high, then low, then high again. Such a turbulent sea his sister seemed to be in. He wondered if there was anything he could do to calm it, but there was really nothing. In the end he smiled broadly and chuckled.

"And these are the days of our lives," he said merrily. "How is it you always end up in the middle of drama?"

"I don't know. It's been fairly calm for a while now though."

"But you're still worrying about things you shouldn't."

"True."

He thought for a moment, "And Kanoe…Isn't that? Isn't that the one who-"

Juri cut him off, "Yes, yes that would be the one." She deflated a bit and then caught the perplexed expression on her brother's face. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing… Just uh…" He waved his hands defensively. "Don't worry about it."

**Without reason I wander about with my head in the clouds  
****I find myself singing out loud  
****It's whenever you're around  
****It's whenever you're near**

The rest of the afternoon the siblings prowled around town, stopping to eat at one of Sorata's favorite restaurants, touring the Ohtori campus, and finally resting to have a drink at The Valerian. During this time Juri managed to find out more about the love of her brother's life and the girl's two sisters. She discovered the eldest, Suzuka, was like her younger sister, quiet and reserved with a penchant for offering advice when it seemed necessary. The middle sister, Faye, was the black sheep, loud and brash, with no inclination of carrying on the family's traditions. He couldn't really say enough about Arashi though, the way she looked, how she spoke, the odd little looks she would cast his way when he was being overly playful. It was clear as day, he was lost in love, and Juri just prayed everything would work out for him.

"How's your soda," Juri asked finishing up her lager.

"You just couldn't vouch for me could you," Sorata asked with faux irritation.

"Nope, consider it payback for high school."

"Oh C'mon!" He tried not over act but the moment got the better of him as he threw up his hands in defeat. "I can't believe you still blame me for that."

"The one time Sora… The one single solitary time I was ever out past my curfew and you wouldn't let me in the house."

He chuckled, "But it was funny. Besides it was your own fault for forgetting your key."

Juri huffed, "Whatever… What time is it?"

He checked his watch, "'Bout six, gotta work?"

"No."

"Gotta date?"

"I wouldn't call it a date."

"What would you call it?" Sorata waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure." She pushed out her chair and stood up. "Let's go. Duo and Cathy are dying to see you again."

"You're actually going to leave Cathy alone with me and Duo? Remember what happened the last time?"

"I'd like to forget that ever happened."

**I walk like I have wings on my back  
****As I wander down the street  
****I can't help but smile  
****At the people I meet  
****I feel like a fool  
****Like a fool in love**

Duo released a low whistle as Juri walked out into the living room. Cathy's jaw was slightly agape and Juri's brother, well, Sorata just grinned. Their reactions were certainly warranted as hardly anyone in the room could recall the last time they had seen Juri dressed so feminine. Her thick auburn locks were upswept and held with pins, silky red blouse and black slacks hugging her every curve and shoes neatly polished.

"Explain," Sorata asked with a jovial smirk, "how this isn't a date?"

"It's not." Juri stated quickly.

"Well at least let us know who the lucky girl is," Cathy pleaded, the curiosity killing her.

Juri shook her head. "I'm afraid you'll just have to suffer until I return."

And with that Juri took her leave.

**And the things I do astound me  
****As whenever you're around me  
****I act like a fool  
****Like a fool in love**

It had taken exactly two weeks before Juri was free to respond to the cryptic request that had been left on her answering machine by Kanoe. During those two weeks Juri was strung between work, school, and Shiori. Work and school she could handle, Shiori had been another matter altogether. But the sea calmed, and suddenly the stoic angel found herself no longer needed, although the same could not be said of Dorothy, which Juri found oddly amusing. The goddess could defend herself against the violet-eyed girl so Juri had no worries there.

After a session of phone tag few could rival, Juri finally contacted Kanoe. A day was set and attire imposed. Dress, was the command and the auburn haired beauty new exactly what that meant. Formal wear, not necessarily a dress, but something that a tie and jacket restaurant would allow without hesitation. A smile tugged at her lips as she recalled the first time she had ever been taken to a place like that, wealthy patrons, and a single page menu where every dish was over twenty dollars.

The restaurant was about an hour and half out of town in Juuban, which was the closet thing around to a big city. She arrived on time and handed the valet the keys to her lowly Toyota with a sad sigh. The young man who took the car just shrugged and went on his way. She was comfortable, to an extent, around high-class elegance, but the place in which she stood was above and beyond anything she'd ever experienced. The maitre d' picked up on her discomfort immediately as he stepped over with a wax smile.

"Can I help you with something?" The question was more of statement that screamed, 'You really don't belong here do you'.

Juri noted the snobbery and slid into one of her more intimidating tones, "I'm meeting a friend, reservations for Kanoe Ryuujin." She caught the slight bead of terror at Kanoe's name and continued, "I'd doubt she'd appreciate my being late."

"Of course," the maitre d' sputtered. "Please one moment while I locate your suite."

"Suite?"

"Ah yes." He thumbed through a leather bound book the size of the complete Oxford Dictionary and looked up cautiously. "You seem to be the last of you party to arrive."

"How many are in the party?"

"Three total. Please follow Mr. McFile up to the suite." He motioned to a tall young man by the elevator whose dark hair was covering one side of his face.

She bit back her concern and stepped over to the elevator.

"Ryuujin party," she stated glancing the young man over.

He nodded and pressed the button for the elevator. It opened with a ding and the two stepped inside.

"Why a suite?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at the panther curiously and then he realized what she meant. "First time here?"

"Yes."

"This restaurant is exclusive to a very select few. We offer private dining for clients and their guests, who may or may not want to be seen in public together. There are suites, halls, and then the main ball room, reservations are not easy to come by thus making our clientele limited and usually very rich." His expression was hard to read.

"How very analytical."

"Indeed."

The doors to the elevator opened and Juri followed the young man down an extravagant hallway that reminded her of a hotel she'd been in once. Stopping at suite number 5A the young man handed Juri a card key and left her to her own devices.

With a deep breath Juri swiped the card and entered the room.

**I sputter and I stumble  
****Over people and words  
****What can I say  
****I'm like a fool  
****Live a fool in love**

The "suite" was a divinely inspired room, reminding Juri of the romantic elegance of vampire movies. Candles were everywhere, flickering about and casting grand and strange shadows. The table was set for three, roses as a simple centerpiece, fine china and antique looking silverware, cloth napkins and sturdy oak chairs.

Curiously empty, Juri stalked closer to the table and waited. Perking and eyebrow when she heard a muffled gasp, followed by a low chuckle that was distinctly Kanoe's coming from down a short hallway.

And she was compelled by her growing curiosity to discover exactly what was going on. She moved down the short hall unprepared for what greeted her.

To be continued…


	12. One to Break

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Twelve: One Two Break  
****Rated: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine  
****Characters from this chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, Gundam Wing, X/1999, & Fruits Baskets.**

At twenty years of age, Sorata Arisugawa was many things. He was a student of psychology and eastern philosophy, a priest in training at a Shinto shrine, and a part time waiter. He had a broad sense of faith and duty, and was possibly the nicest guy on the face of the planet. He wasn't a fool, though he could be foolish, and, so, as he stood in his sister's kitchen at six in the morning cooking up a very large omelet (his morning snack) on Cathy's most expensive frying pan, he couldn't help but smile when he heard the door creak open. His brown eyes catching a glimpse of the clock before he stepped into the living room. The orange tabby that had been watching him intently followed, purring contentedly upon picking up its owner's scent.

"So how was this not a date," Sorata asked softly making his sister jump.

A pale blush covered her checks, hazel eyes set on the floor as she responded, "It… definitely…wasn't… a date."

Juri leaned back against the door and tried to breathe. She felt like a child getting caught in the middle of some terrible mischief.

Kyou made a noise and Juri bent down to collected him into her arms, scratching behind his ears steadily, happy she didn't have to explain herself to him.

Sorata on the other hand dipped into the kitchen quickly to make sure his food didn't burn and caught his sister before she could get all the way into her room. She huffed and quietly stomped back into the living room taking a seat on the couch. She was a disheveled beauty, hair wild, blouse missing a few top buttons, and shoes scuffed. She flipped off her loafers and tucked her legs around, half sitting on them, waiting patiently as her brother gathered his breakfast plate and slouched into an armchair, hair mussed from sleep.

"So?" He smiled, taking a giant bite of his food.

He glanced down at the cat and happily picked out a piece of chicken from his omelet and tossed it to the floor. Kyou was delighted about the gift.

"Sorata, I'm not going to talk about it," the panther stated firmly.

"Okay, I'll tell you about my night," he replied merrily. "Duo and Cath snuck me into the Valerian. We had a few beers, played some pool and had a generally good time. Then Dorothy showed up with a small girl wrapped around her." He paused, "I think it was Shiori."

Juri didn't seem to care. Her head was tilted back in exhaustion; hazel eyes closed, almost in thought.

Sorata continued, "It was a good night over all until some blonde girl decided to pick a fight with Dorothy's date."

"I seriously doubt Dorothy was on a-," Juri was suddenly very awake. "There was a fight?"

"Not a real down on the ground cat fight. More verbal than anything, and fairly one sided."

"What did the other girl say?"

"Don't you think you're a bit too worried," he stated and then sighed, giving in because he knew Juri wouldn't leave it alone. "She was yelling something about her brother and it being all Shiori- That is her name right? Said it was all her fault. Dorothy took care of it though. I've never seen her so set on the destruction of someone like that."

"Like what?"

"See, this is why you shouldn't have gone on the date. Then you'd know." He tried to laugh, but noticed his sister's grave expression.

"Look I never got to know Dorothy that well. When you two were going out I hardly saw you at all, but you know how she is, once Dorothy finds an enemy that mouth of hers becomes a vicious weapon."

"So she let the girl have it?"

"Yup." Sorata gobbled down the remainder of his food and set the plate on the ground. The tabby took it as in invitation and proceeded to lick the plate clean of any leftover specks.

"You're spoiling him." Juri said, trying to smile.

Sorata looked down and shrugged at the happy cat. "Yes, well, that way he'll like me." He waited a beat before asking, "Don't I even get to know who you were meeting?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not worth getting into." Juri removed herself from the couch and went to her room. "I'll see you when I get up. I have work and then school, but we'll have some time."

**Paler than silver  
****Fine threads bind me to you  
****In the dark  
****Through my heart  
****I was so lost until you found me  
****Will you be the one to drown me**

"What are you doing with me?" The tiny voice broke through the still of the morning, petite fingers playing in pale golden strands of hair.

"I'm not sure," was the quiet reply. "Maybe I'm just waiting to break you for what you did to Juri." She shivered as the girl giggled against her chest.

"Would you?"

"Is that a request?"

The girl sniffed, compelled by unseen forces to tilt her head up and search the blue eyes of the goddess for sincerity. "No. Not a request. Not yet." She nuzzled into young woman, lips briefly touching skin. "You hate me don't you?"

"Maybe, don't you hate me?"

"Why'd you save me?"

"I don't think I did."

The petite girl sat up with a foul look on her face. "I don't need a savior Dorothy."

"No?" Dorothy pulled herself up to look into the girl's contempt filled violet gaze. "I think your salvation comes in the form of abuse. You want me to take your little world and make it vanish. I've already done that for someone, Shiori. I don't need to do it again."

"You love her still don't you," Shiori hissed. "The great and wonderful Ju-" The sting across her cheek got her attention, and then she smiled.

"Don't push me that way." Dorothy's tone was low and venomous. "I'll break you in half before you even feel it."

"But maybe I'd like that," was the playful refrain. "You do love her, don't you? And she's not sure what she wants so you're stuck with me, but I do have to wonder what you were thinking. Are you sure you aren't trying to punish me?"

Dorothy gritted her teeth and captured the girl's wrists pinning her to the bed, whispering softly, "I can play this game." She grinned. "But do you really want this? Because you will not win. Whatever artillery you think you have… It's useless. I'm nothing like Juri, and even if she kills me for it later I will not apologize for ruining you if I have to."

Shiori couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sure you will." She waited, breath heavy from the sudden rush, and then whispered, "Why are you here?"

Inside, the goddess was taken by regret, but the cards were dealt, the game was on, and so she slipped into one of her more terrifying forms, kissed the girl's neck and replied, "Because you… are very convenient."

**I know what you are  
****You know what I am  
****We love angels  
****But the angel she flew away  
****If I take your wings  
****Will you take these things  
****These things that make me godly and indestructible  
****These things that make me  
****Want to destroy you**

"Don't look at me like that," Dorothy stated. She had just finished relaying her predicament to the lady across from her and was not pleased with what was before her.

"Well, what would you have me say," the lady asked indignantly. "I know the rules to these kinds of things. Eventually there will be one winner and one very devastated loser. Which you end up as depends on your motives." She pushed her glasses back into place and took a sip from her wineglass. "So what are your motives?"

"They're unclear."

"Then you'll lose and victory goes to the insect. Why play this way at all? Why not chase after what you want?"

"She- She doesn't feel the same way." She looked away; eyes set on the other patrons of the café.

The lady visibly frowned. "Then you're just trying to forget her and punish her at the same time. You can just stop, but somehow I doubt you will."

Dorothy shook her head.

"There's something else isn't there?" Une shifted in her seat.

"Long before any of this I played a similar game and I won because I held all the winning cards from the outset. It's the same now. The very same, like a surreal rerun. I want this cruel little thing. I want to take her and break her over and again until all she can think of is me, and in the same vein I know she wants the same thing with me." She sighed sadly. "I doubt you have advice for that Une."

"I don't. What are the cards?"

"Aces and eights."

"You have my number if you need anything?"

**I trust you  
****Trust you to break the things in me  
****I can not stand  
****To shatter through my world  
****And make me see  
****Force your will  
****Make up my mind  
****I trust you  
****Yes…  
****I trust you  
****To hurt me so deeply  
****I'll always feel it  
****And never forgive it**

"Are you staying over?"

The room was void of light, but she could almost feel the expression on her companion's face.

"Yes."

"Can I expect to see you in the morning?"

"Yes."

"You hurt me, you know? I think I have a bruise."

"If you didn't want a bruise you shouldn't have told me to bite harder."

"I barely left a scratch on you."

"I know."

Silence filled the air and was broken by a sharp gasp of pain.

"Are we even yet?" There was a mischievous edge to her tone.

"Shiori, we've only just begun."

To be continued…


	13. Unlucky Numbers

**Title: Heart of Dust  
****Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky Numbers  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Poetry is mine.  
****Characters from this chapter are from Revolutionary Girl Utena, X/1999, and Kenshin.**

Juri felt as if she were trapped in some strange Hollywood film, standing on the bridge as the morning fog drifted around her. A horn in the distance caught her attention briefly before a young man in a baseball cap and a baggy shirt and jeans came jogging up, out of breath, and red in the face. Hands on his knees he watched her in clear exasperation as she shook her head sadly, auburn locks swaying despite being in a tight ponytail.

"H-How...do you do this," he wheezed, "every morning?"

"I don't do it every morning," she replied with a smile.

"Seriously Juri, I mean I'm in shape, I have to be, but you just ran three miles, and look at you!"

He stood up and leaned near where his sister was. Looking at the water below and just barely resuming his normal pattern of breathing.

"Sora, I told you, you didn't have to come."

"Yeah well..." He shook his head and then smiled broadly. "I'm leaving in a bit and I want to make sure I spend some quality time."

The fog was thinning slightly, whispering away like a secret as Juri chuckled. "Okay. Well, let's go back."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"You sound just like Duo when you say that," the young woman replied as she began a slow jog. "If you can keep up I'll treat you to breakfast."

Sorata sighed, defeated, and then rushed to reach his sister as she sped up her pace.

**There's more to life than this  
****Running from place to place  
****Relaxing at a good café  
****And telling stories from the past  
****More to life  
****But then I like this life  
**'**Cos it's mine**

Sorata inhaled the Mega Slam Deluxe Breakfast Juri had agreed to pay for in no time, and was presently stuck watching his sister calmly eat her eggs and sip her orange juice. At a loss for what to do and hating to stare he decided it was time to have a little discussion with his elder sister about the non-date she had a week ago. She visibly tensed the minute he began.

"Sora-"

"No," he interrupted. "Obviously it's something that bothers you, so talk about it to someone before it kills you. Mainly, talk to me about it because I'm your brother and I won't have a heart attack no matter what you tell me."

There was no way out of it. He had that stubborn tone to his voice. The one he used to convince their parents at age eight that he was going to become a Shinto Priest. The one he used at the park when he talked about how he knew Arashi was the only girl for him. Juri took a large gulp of her juice and set it down, shutting her eyes, thinking of a way to begin.

"Do you remember my senior year in high school," Juri finally began.

Sorata nodded.

"Remember the Olympic trials?"

"I remember them being hard on you."

"Well they were," she confirmed. "But in more ways than just being physically demanding."

"You, talking about that fencing coach?"

"Yes and no. Dealing with him was easy. It was facing the consequences of defending my principles that burned." She sighed. "I lost my scholarship because of that incident. My free ride and paid college education all washed down the drain because I had to be... I don't even know what I was."

Sorata's brown eyes were set as he stated, "You were heroic. What does this have to do with last week?"

"Everything... nothing," she chuckled. "I got brave about my personal life, let Kozue and two new friends drag me all over the place in search of a social life after that incident."

"Yup," Sorata smiled triumphantly in agreement, adding, "and you let me borrow your car."

"No I didn't."

He laughed. "I know. Me, Keitaro, and the guys took it one night when you were out with that so called girlfriend of yours."

Juri's eyes narrowed. "She wasn't 'so called'. She was just a little straighter than expected."

"Yeah." Sorata rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"I do. Besides without her I'd never have met Kanoe."

Both of Sorata's eye brows rose as he blinked in surprise.

"That night I came home late..." She averted her gaze as her brother's jaw hit the floor. "I was late for a very good reason."

Sorata coughed and then collected himself enough to ask, "So about last week?"

Juri muttered something under her breath and he only caught a few random words: Kanoe, dinner, something about a third person, and...strawberries? Noticing that her brother's imagination was possibly running all over the place and in the right directions Juri cleared her throat.

"I hope you're satisfied," the stoic angel breathed.

"Wow the things you learn. So, slightly ashamed?"

"Let's just leave it at fearing the consequences." Juri finished off her orange juice and then asked, "Now, about that time you stole my car?"

**There's more to life than this  
****The drama we create for ourselves  
****The things we doubt in ourselves  
****There's more to live than this**

"Arisugawa, Juri." Saitou's voice hit like an arrow.

She clenched her fists not wanting or needing the impending lecture for whatever standards she was not meeting. Her brother was leaving in four hours and Juri wanted to get home and see him before she had to rush off to work for yet another, in a long line of, double shifts on a school night.

Stiffly, she turned and walked down to the professor's desk, the fire of irritation clear in her hazel eyes.

"Sir?"

"I wanted to comment on your thesis." The professor stated coolly.

She could already feel her heart ready to seize. If he was going to tell her she had to start over, again, she was going to fly off into a rage with grotesque results. Even Saitou should have the common sense not to poke at a panther living on less than three hours sleep.

"It's very good."

"Excuse me." Juri wasn't prepared for that bit.

"Have you given any thought to what you will do after graduation?"

"No. I haven't really had time." She caught his underlying tone then asked, "Do you have any thoughts?"

Grave as usual, he replied in strong, low and supportive tones, "I was hoping you'd considering moving on to the masters and doctorate programs, perhaps pursing a teaching career."

She shook her head. "I'd be a lousy teacher"

"Those students you tutored briefly disagree and so do their improved test scores."

Why was he arguing this?

"Sir, far be it from me to dispute your advice but, it took me six years to get this far. Six years of books, followed by long hours at a job I really don't like. Even if I wanted to I just don't have the patience to see it through properly." Juri confessed.

"Money is your only issue?"

"And it's a very big one." She was a bit curt and very serious. "Even with the scholarships available for those programs…," she trailed off and continued quickly, "I just don't have the resources to be in school for another four or six years."

His eyes narrowed in thought and then he nodded. "Forgive me for bringing it up. Thank you for chatting."

It was clear he was up to something, but just what was anyone's guess. Actually Juri could harbor a few, either he was going to try and find a way for her to continue her education, or…Or what? She didn't particularly have time to think about it. She rushed out the door nearly taking out an acrobatic young man in a Hawaiian shirt with impossible hair.

**I don't believe in goodbyes  
****They last too long  
****They become sad songs  
****All I can to do  
****Is watch as you fade from view  
****Whispering, "I love you."**

There was very little said in way of goodbyes, but that was the way the siblings had conducted things since their parents' had died. They didn't want to jinx anything and a goodbye seemed far too permanent. Instead, Sorata made Juri promise to call him every once in a while, and of course, he gave her some advice she hated, because she never seemed able to take it.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile.

She groaned.

"I know. You hate it, but you worry way too much. You can act impartial all you want," Sorata beamed, "but I know you."

"Fine. I'll try not to worry." She grinned. "You stay out of trouble."

"Come and see me after graduation?"

"Of course, I have to check out this girl of yours don't I?"

"Okay then."

"Okay then…"

Hazel eyes watched intently as Sorata's car pulled out of the driveway. Watched it until she could no longer see it on the horizon and then retreated to her own car.

**I can't forget you  
****You the ingénue  
****The brilliant girl  
****That was all sparkle and life  
****With so much to learn  
****And so much to give**

The phone rang, waking her with a shrill start. Juri picked up the receiver and answered, voice groggy and slightly scratched. "Hello?"

She sniffed and sat up pulling the covers with her, and then shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun that poured in from the window.

"Did I wake you," a calm steady female voice asked on the other end.

Hazel eyes shut and then opened, her free hand fumbling for the cord to the blinds as she replied, "Yeah."

"Sorry."

"I wouldn't expect you to actually know that I'd be asleep this late."

Cord discovered she quickly blocked out the imposing light and relaxed against the wall. Her cat curled up neatly at the foot of the bed and ignored the slight commotion Juri was making.

"True. Still..." There was an uneasy pause.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"What do you think?"

Juri made a soundless chuckle and shook her head. "So, it wasn't a bright question." She sighed. "How's this, why are you calling?"

"I think we should talk."

"Why?"

"I hate having to keep answering questions with questions, but, why do you think?"

Juri took a deep breath and then spoke, "I have today off. When would you like to meet?"

"As soon as possible, if it's not too inconvenient."

"Alright, I can do that. Where?"

"Valerian?"

The waking panther peered over at her clock. "Are they open this early?"

"They will be for us. How long do you think?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Good. I'll see you then."

The line died and Juri wilted. Just like Sorata to have gone home when consequence decided to catch up to her. She rolled out of bed and made quick work getting into a shower before running off to meet with what fate had in store.

To be continued...


End file.
